The Quidditch Master
by theblizzardcat
Summary: TEMPORARILY POSTPONED AS OF JUNE 12, 2005.
1. On the Train for Another Year at Hogwart

_**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the recognizable caracters or plots of Harry Potter.**_

_****_

_**Chapter 1-**__**On the Train for Another Year at Hogwarts**_

"So," Katie Bell grunted as she lugged her trunk into the compartment where the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, minus Harry Potter, were sitting, "were your summers good?"

"Here," Oliver stood up and walked over to his struggling friend, "let me help you."

"Thanks," Katie murmured as she watched him pick the trunk up without trouble and store it in the overhead compartment.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Angelina Johnson squealed as she jumped up to hug her friend.

"Me too!" Katie cried out while she squeezed her friend.

"What, no hello?" Fred Weasley asked while feigning hurt.

"The pain, it hurts!" George Weasley mimicked his twin brother's expression while placing a hand over his heart.

"Fred, George," she nodded at the twins.

"Leaving me out, Bell?" Alicia Spinnet asked her fellow Chaser with a twinkle in her eye while standing up and puffing her chest out.

"What are you going to do about it?" Katie asked while puffing her chest out before strutting over to where Alicia was standing.

Oliver sniggered when he saw Katie's strut. It looked so much like Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin team, when he was trying to impress ladies.

"What's so funny, Wood? Do _you _want some of this buff Katie-body?" she turned to him and began genuflecting.

"Oh my god, Kate!" Angelina burst into laughter. "You look like freaking Marcus Flint!" The Weasley twins burst into fits of unmerciful laughter at the thought of the Slytherin,

"That's why I was laughing!" Oliver cried out.

Katie turned back to Alicia. "Wanna take this outside?"

"Nah, I'm good," Alicia waved her hand and sat back down. "How was your summer, Bell?"

"The usual," Katie took her normal stance. "I went to Wood's for most of the break and we went to a few Quidditch matches."

"Lucky," George muttered.

Katie chose to ignore his comment and took this as a chance to survey the room.

Angelina was sporting a different hair color than last year. Instead of the normal dark brown curls, the curls were straightened and a much lighter brown color with red highlights. Alicia's hair was also different. Her usual medium brown long, flowing locks were now a dark blonde color and short.

"I like your hair," Katie said without really directing it towards either of the girls because she knew they'd both take the compliment.

"Why thank you," Oliver started in a high-pitched voice, "I was so sick of that boring brown color, so I tried a new brown. I am so glad you like it!" He gave a fake giggle.

"Yes, Ollie. Your new hair is wonderful!" Fred replied with a snigger.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Anyone hear who the new Heads are? Personally, my money is on Percy and Penelope."

"Perfect Prefect Percy _is _the Head boy. Believe me, we'd," Fred wiggled his finger in-between him and his brother, "know."

"Would you like me to recite the rules to you?" George asked with a bored look. "Mr. Perfect Prefect Head Percy made us learn the damned things by heart! He said he didn't want to deal with us for our 'mishaps' that are bound to happen!"

"But now that we know them," Fred continued for his brother, "we figure we can get away with breaking them."

"I don't know about you Fred, but I'm ready to torture the new first years!" George gave a whoop before running out of the compartment.

"That's my cue!" Fred leapt out of his seat and also ran out of the compartment.

"I am going to go say hey to some of my _other _friends," Angelina announced.

Katie looked hurt and forced her lip to tremble. "You have other...friends?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry, hun," Angelina replied with an amused look. "We never said this relationship was exclusive."

"Just go," Katie hid her face with one hand and pointed towards the door with the other,

Angelina chuckled silently and also left the compartment.

"Is she gone?" Katie whispered loudly to Oliver.

"Yeah," Oliver replied.

Katie removed her hand and looked around the compartment. "Wow. It really emptied fast. Do I smell bad or something?" she raised her arm and sniffed her arm pit. "Smells fresh."

"Katie," Alicia started with a disgusted look, "you smell like a sweaty beast!"

"Do I really smell like I just left one of Wood's practices?" Katie asked.

"Good one!" Alicia burst into laughter.

Oliver answered Katie's question with an annoyed look. "No, actually you smell like strawberries."

"Okay," Katie shrugged and sat down next to Oliver. She looked at his arm and saw a long cut. "Ouch," she murmured and gently traced it with her first two fingers. "What did you do?"

"Quidditch," he answered monotonously.

"Oh," Katie looked up into his Oliver's eyes and was lost in his brown pools for what seemed to her like an hour. She had never realized how deep his eyes were before; then again, she had never really paid attention to his eyes. He was just Oliver Wood, her best friend, or so she thought.

Alicia cleared her throat, causing Katie to tear her eyes from Oliver's.

"Yes?" Katie asked.

Alicia opened her mouth to say something when someone started screaming:

"FRED, GEORGE, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"RUN FRED, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" another voice, presumably George, screeched.

A couple of seconds later, running footsteps could be heard coming towards the compartment the three Gryffindors were seated in.

"Duck in here, mate!" one of the twins whispered and opened the door to the compartment.

"Shh!" Fred put his first two fingers on his lips.

"Katie, Oliver, go distract him!" George whispered frantically.

"Okay," Katie hopped up cheerfully. "We need to have a little chat with Perfect Prefect Percy about..."

"Effective birth control!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Well we know what's on your mind," Katie patted him on the shoulder and gave him a weird look.

"Well, that _is _on my mind," Oliver gave a guilty look, "BUT that's not why I suggested birth control. Triple P will probably launch into some funny speech about how 'abstinence is the key' or some other cheesy line like that."

"Good point," Katie grinned wildly.

Loud footsteps sounded in the hall outside the compartment.

"Come on, _Ollie_," Katie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway just in time to see an exasperated Percy looking around for his brothers.

"Ah, Percy. Just the Head boy we were looking for," Katie said, causing him to look at her oddly.

"Not now, Bell," he continued with his search.

"But it's really important!" Katie whined.

"Really important," Oliver echoed with a nod.

Percy looked at the two and nodded for them to continue. He knew there was no way on Earth that they would stop bugging him until he listened to them.

Katie looked at Oliver and then started. "Well, it's like this. We," she motioned to Oliver than herself, "have a bit of a problem."

"And it is?" Percy questioned with a bored look.

"Well," Oliver started and then abrubtly stopped and began staring at the floor with a red face.

Katie nudged him in the ribs and he shook his head.

"Oh come on, Oliver! It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" she gave him a smug look and then turned to Percy. "What kind of birth control do you recommend? We can't choose between a condom and, er, the pill."

Percy gave a loud squeak and then launched into a long speech about abstinence, giving Fred and George enough time to safely escape from the compartment.

XXX

"OH MY GOD!" Katie exclaimed as she walked into the compartment. "Abstinence is the key," she mimicked.

"Tell me about it! Fred and George owe us big time!" Oliver collapsed onto a seat by the window.

"Was it really that bad?" Alicia asked as she put her book, _Important Muggle Persons_, down.

"You have no idea!" Katie exclaimed as she sat down next to Oliver.

"Can we please talk about something not involving birth control or Triple P?" Oliver asked in a pleading voice.

"Fine by me," a new voice announced from the doorway.

"Andrea?" Katie asked, vaguely recognizing the girl standing in the door.

The girl nodded, causing Katie to give a squeal of excitement and throw herself at the girl in the doorway.

"Down girl!" Andrea Hoofers, the girl, commanded as if Katie was a dog.

"What did you do to your hair?!" Katie asked after squeezing the stuffing out of her best girl friend.

"You mean to say you can tell a difference?" Andrea asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I can't tell you got it cut. It was _only _like a foot longer last year," Katie replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Psh," Andrea snapped her fingers and laughed. "Do you like it though?"

"It looks fabulous!" Katie exclaimed and sat back down beside Oliver.

"Good!" Andrea exclaimed and plopped down beside Alicia. "So how were your summers?"

"Great," Oliver and Katie said at the same time while Alicia responded with "Okay, I guess."

"Very interesting," she said and began stroking a pretend goatee. "Well I must be leaving. I just wanted to pop in for a quick hello."

Katie stuck her tongue out at Andrea.

"Why isn't that attractive," Andrea gave a final wave and left the compartment.

"I hope you two don't mind, but I'm going to take a quick nap before we get to Hogwarts," Katie announced and eyed Oliver's shoulder. "Do you think you could make that a smidgeon softer?"

XXX

**_Author's Note: Oliver Wood is only one year above everyone on the Quidditch team minus Harry Potter in this fanfic. Also, Oliver and Katie are really good friends---just in case you were wondering about her going to his house during the summer. I'll explain that in detail in a later chapter._**

**_Review!!! I command you._**

**_-ilovecaptainjacks_**


	2. First Day at Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Chapter 2-**__**First Day at Hogwarts**_

Professor McGonagall walked in with the new first years, causing the hall to become quiet instantly. She placed a dirty, ragged wizard's hat on a stool and looked down at a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Ante, Anthony," she called out and looked up at the new first years expectantly. A timid looking boy stepped forward and she motioned him towards the stool. He went to the stool and gingerly picked up the hat and placed it on his head.

"Ravenclaw," the hat declared without hesitation. Loud cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table as Anthony went to join them.

The ceremony repeated on like this until all of the first years had a house. Professor Dumbledore stepped up and began his speech.

"I want to welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts. Before you tuck in, there are a few rules I would like to remind you of. The Forbidden Forest is as it name says, Forbidden. No one is permitted in it unless they have permission. No dung bombs in Professor Snape's office," he shot the Weasley twins an amused look, "No magic in the corridors or outside. The third floor corridor is restricted, as is the restricted section of the library. And Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that a list is posted outside his office of restricted items. Without further ado, tuck in!"

Platters of steaming food started magically appearing on the tables and students began 'tucking in' to the scrumptious food.

"This is good," Fred said after biting into a drumstick, "very, very good."

"Ewww," Angelina squealed and shielded her eyes. "You are a total pig!"

"Thank you, why thank you very much," Fred bowed his head.

Angelina rolled her eyes and looked at George. "Why, isn't that attractive."

George was scooping mashed potatoes off his plate with his fingers and eating it off. He paused to give Angelina a confused look before continuing to eat his potatoes.

Katie looked at the twins before saying, "Remember what happened last year?"

"Please," Alicia begged, "not another repeat of last year!"

George grinned. "Fine, no repeat of last year, but only because you asked."

Alicia gave George a smile small before going back to her food.

Katie turned to Oliver. "So Mr. Quidditch Captain, what's on the agenda for this year?"

Oliver pretended to ponder her question for a moment while he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'd have to say win the house cup. Did I forget anything?"

"No," Fred replied with his mouth full of mashed potatoes, "I think that's just about it."

"Fred!" Angelina wailed. "That's revolting!"

Fred swallowed his food and laughed.

"Anyhow," Katie directed everyone's attention from the disgusting boy and back to her, "I was thinking we ought to have more practices if we're going to win this thing!"

A series of groans and curse words were her reply.

"I think it's a great idea," Oliver replied with a grin.

More groans and cursing.

"Come on guys! Don't you want to win this year?" Katie asked, confusion written plainly on her face. She didn't realize that not everyone loved Oliver's grueling practices like she did.

"Four days a week sound all right to you guys?" Oliver asked, ignoring the groans and curse words being thrown in his direction.

"When are we supposed to do our homework?" Angelina asked with a worried expression on her face. "I barley had time to sleep last year with your damned every morning and three nights a week practices!"

Oliver gave her an exasperated look and opened his mouth to speak when the food disappeared and Dumbledore rose to speak once again.

"Saved by Dumbledore," Fred whispered in a giddy voice.

"Shut it," Oliver whispered with a scowl.

Dumbledore looked around the silenced hall and gave instructions for the prefects to direct all the new students to their dormitories. After he was done speaking, the entire student body rose from their seats and mass mayhem surfaced.

XXX

"Boy, am I glad we made it out of that one alive!" Fred gave a relieved sigh and wiped his brow.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

Katie looked at her watch and then at Alicia and Angelina. "I'm going up to the dorm. What about you two?"

Alicia and Angelina both nodded and then all three of the girls said their goodbyes to the guys and headed up the girl's stairs to their dormitory.

Once inside the sixth year girls' dorm, Alicia and Angelina started chatting animatedly about Fred and George. Katie rolled her eyes and turned towards her trunk. She began rifling through the trunk and digging out the books and other supplies she would need for her classes the next day. She pulled out a photograph of her and Oliver from during the summer and sighed.

"Katie, what's that?" Angelina asked,

"Just a picture from the summer," Katie answered nonchalantly.

"Oh," Alicia raised her eyebrows. "What of?"

"Oliver and me," Katie replied, once again, nonchalantly.

"Awww, you two make THE cutest couple," a new voice squealed from the door.

"We are NOT a couple," Katie said, not looking up, "just good friends."

"Alas, that's what they all say."

Katie looked up and scowled. "I should've known it was _you_, Andrea."

"Love the warm welcome," Andrea grinned.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Hello Andrea. How are you? Better?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And yes, that is much better. By the way," a grin spread across Andrea's face, "you two _do_ make the cutest couple!"

Katie balled up her fists and screamed, "YOU INFURIATE ME TO NO END, ANDREA HOOFERS!"

"I love you too?" Andrea questioned with a wide grin.

"Ergh!" Katie grunted and stormed out of the dorm, leaving a puzzled Alicia, Angelina, and Andrea sitting on their beds.

XXX

"What's the matter with Mondays?" Oliver asked in an exasperated tone.

"Um...," Fred gave George a helpless look before hearing some squeals coming from the girls' stairs. He turned and saw a very red Katie pushing through masses of first, second, and third years on her way down.

"Ahoy, Katie," George called with a slight chuckle.

Katie gave him a brief glance before making her way over to him, Fred, and Oliver.

"What's up your arse?" Fred asked while looking her over.

Katie scowled at Fred before sitting on the couch between Oliver and George.

"How does Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday afternoons and Tuesday and Friday mornings sound?" Oliver asked Katie, receiving icy glares from both Fred and George.

"For what?" Katie asked only half paying attention to what he was asking.

"Quidditch..." Oliver looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Oh, of course," Katie replied. "What was the question again?"

Oliver scowled at Katie before answering her. "Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday afternoons and Tuesday and Friday mornings sound good to you?"

"Six days? I know what I said earlier, but six days..." Katie trailed off.

Oliver's face showed dismay. He thought that Katie would agree with him and help get the rest of the team in the spirit. "Fine, we'll go back to only four," Oliver muttered.

Fred and George erupted in cheers and squeals of excitement before leaping out of their seats and running up the boys' staircase.

Katie noticed the look on Oliver's face and patted his shoulder. "Cheer up Ollie. If we look really pathetic and need more practices, we'll just have to do the six a week."

"Like that's better. That'll make them hate me even more, if possible," Oliver returned.

"They don't hate you. Well, I don't hate you. I don't know about them, though."

"At least one person on my team doesn't hate me," Oliver muttered.

"There you go Ollie. Keep up the optimism!" Katie gave him an encouraging look.

Oliver rolled his eyes and stood up. "I think I'll just take my optimistic self upstairs and get some sleep."

"Good idea," Katie muttered. "Maybe the noisy gossips are already asleep."

"Doubtful," Oliver replied with a grin.

"Night," Katie replied and lightly kissed him on the cheek and made her way up the stairs.

XXX

**_Author's Note: Sorry guys! :) I know that was a short chapter and that is took a while to get posted but I have a good excuse! Ok, so I had Satan written on my arm as a joke, and I suppose my mother, being the Godly weirdo that she is, took it too seriously because we were in the car going to soccer and I swear all hell broke loose. She started randomly screaming at me and calling me an "evil sadistic devil-worshipping demon." And therefore I was grounded for about a week and so on and so forth._**

_**Thanks to phat duck, Katie, Lia06, tiffanyrose, Allysonkat, Kathy, Blind-Sight, Paradise-Unknown, CasseyGrey, Rubber-Chicken, and IHopeForAnarchy.**_

_**Paradise-Unknown- Thanks for the long review! It made me laugh when I read it! And I guess I'll have to write more for the sake of your unworthy mind... just kidding. Your mind is perfectly worthy.**_

**_IHopeForAnarchy- Love the name!_**

**_--If you don't want to get chapter updates from my other story, email me chasrokus (no spaces in the email name) and tell me you want to be on the update list for the Quidditch Master._**

_**-ilovecaptainjacks**_


	3. Sex God of Hufflepuff

_**The Quidditch Master**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sex God of Hufflepuff**_

Katie walked into the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor face for someone she knew. She cursed inwardly when she saw none of her friends seated and the table and took a seat at the end of the table.

She poured some orange juice into a goblet and grabbed her usual breakfast, a blueberry muffin. She was about to bite into the delicious muffin when a deep male voice spoke from behind her.

"It's a shame to see such a beautiful lady eat alone."

Katie took a quick glance over her shoulder and did a double take. "Cedric Diggory?"

"The one and only," he said with a conceited grin and took a seat beside her. "May I?"

Katie rolled her eyes before sarcastically remarking, "A little late for that, don't you think?"

Cedric shrugged and glanced at Katie's muffin. "Mmm...blueberry, my favorite," he winked at her before grabbing the muffin and taking a huge bite out of it.

Katie gave him a disgusted look.

He grinned and set the muffin back down in front of her. "I guess you can have the rest."

Katie, once again, rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Diggory?"

"Since when have we been on a last name basis, Katie?" Cedric stressed her name.

"Since you stole my muffin!" Katie glared at him before asking, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I see how it is. A man can't even try to eat a hearty breakfast without being accused of thievery."

Katie grinned in spite of herself.

"I win! I knew I could make you smile..."

Katie threw Cedric a puzzled look before prompting him. "This is the part where you explain what you just said."

"Well," Cedric threw Katie a dazzling smile, "to make a long story short, Davies said that he was sick and tired of hearing me talk about you and that I 'needed to get my bloody arse over here' and ask you out. And that while I was doing that, if I could get you to smile, he'd pay me ten galleons because apparently, he's never seen you smile before. So here I am."

Katie gave Cedric a dumbfounded look. She couldn't believe that he was so straight-forward. He had just basically told her that he liked her!"

"Katie Bell," Cedric began while grabbing Katie's hands in his own before throwing her another of his amazing smiles, "would you like to be my date for next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Would you care to repeat that question, because I seem to have bad hearing?" Katie asked him with a shocked look on her face. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Cedric Diggory would ask her out. Last year she had a major crush on him and still did, or at least thought she did. She really didn't know for sure yet.

"I wanted to know if you," Cedric paused, "would like to be my date for next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. So, do you want to?" Cedric asked a little nervously.

"I'd love to!" Katie exclaimed.

"Great," Cedric flashed a huge grin at Katie. "So, I'll see you later?"

She nodded and he kissed her gently on the cheek before rising from his seat and strutting back over to his own table.

"What was Diggory doing here?" Oliver asked in a cold tone as he sat down in the seat Cedric had just vacated next to Katie.

"Omigosh Oliver! You'll never guess what just happened to me!" Katie squealed.

"What just happened, Katie," Oliver replied dully.

"Well," Katie began as a smile played over her facial features, "Cedric just asked me on a date!"

"Woo-hoo," Oliver replied somewhat dejectedly. He had never told Katie about the growing feelings he had for her and now his worst enemy was dating her.

"Come on, Ollie! This is, like, the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

Oliver gave her a strange look that she couldn't interpret and didn't say anything so she continued on with her excitement. "Ollie, no words can describe my happiness!"

"That's nice."

Katie looked him over and knew instantly that something was wrong. That's what a six year friendship can do for you. "What's wrong?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Nothing," he replied, avoiding her eyes. He knew that if he looked her in the eye, she would know he was lying.

"Oliver," Katie paused, waiting for him to look her in the eyes, and when he didn't, she tipped his chin upwards so that he was, "I know you better than that. You can't fool me with that 'nothing' bullshit."

Oliver debated whether he should tell her everything or not. He opted for the latter because he did not want to jeopardize her happiness. Katie was his best friend, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"What's her name?" Katie asked knowingly.

"Uh..." Oliver looked up at Katie and gave the 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

"Don't worry about it. She's not worth your time if she can't see how great you are."

Oliver grinned. "It's the exact opposite."

Katie gave him a puzzled look, urging him to explain.

"She doesn't know that I have, erm, feelings for her."

"Ah, poor girl doesn't know what she's missing out on." This statement caused Oliver to chuckle out loud.

Katie's giddiness about what happened between her and Cedric earlier returned, and she realized that she needed to go tell her dorm mates the good news. "Well, I'm off." She rose from her seat and skipped out of the hall. Oliver's eyes followed her sadly.

XXX

"Which do you like better?" Andrea asked as she held up two sets of black robes. "I personally like the ones on the left the best."

"Definitely. I mean look at the ones on the right. They are, like, so faded and ugly," Angelina replied as she twisted a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Ohmigod, like, I know," Alicia said in her best ditzy voice.

"I would just like to say," Andrea cleared her throat and opened her mouth to finish her statement when Katie threw the door open.

"Guess who just asked me out!" she squealed.

Andrea stroked the area above her mouth, where her mustache would be if she had one, thoughtfully and exclaimed, "Oooo-oooo, I know who!"

"Well spit it out, woman!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Oliver Wood!" Andrea gave Katie a wild grin, to which she received a scowl.

"I'll take that as I got it right on the first try and now you're pissed?"

"No," Katie sighed. "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to explain to you that we're just friends!"

The room went silent for a minute before Alicia broke it by shouting out, "If it's not Oliver, then who is it?"

"Well," Katie glanced nervously at her feet before looking back up, "Cedric Diggory!"

"The sex god of Hufflepuff?" Andrea asked with a huge smile.

Katie bit her lip and nodded yes to Andrea's question.

"Oh my GOD! Katie's got a date with," Andrea sighed, "the sex god of Hufflepuff!" She started dancing around the room and continually singing "Katie's with the sex god of Hufflepuff." Alicia and Angelina caught on and joined her singing and dancing while Katie stood in the middle of the room blushing ferociously.

After a couple of minutes of chanting and dancing, the three girls collapsed on Katie's bed, exhausted. Katie walked over and sat down on Andrea's bed and faced the three excited, but very tired, girls.

"This is, like, the greatest thing ever. You and the sex god," Angelina sighed

"I know!" Katie shrieked and fell backwards on the bed. "Cedric Diggory..."

"Can you," Andrea paused while she rolled onto her stomach, "possibly get me a date with one of his sexy friends?"

"I dunno. We're not even a couple yet."

"YET!" Alica exclaimed. "God, Katie, you are so lucky. He's the most gorgeous guy here, besides your friend Oliver."

"Ew," Katie sat back up, "how can you say that about Oliver?"

"You may not have noticed this, but," Andrea took a deep breath, "Oliver is pretty damn good looking."

Katie thought about it for a moment before saying, "I guess you're right. I just can't say that about Oliver. He's my best friend." Andrea coughed. "I mean one OF my best friends."

"Much better," Andrea grinned.

"Okay," Angelina clapped her hands together and sat up, "we want you to be positively glowing when Cedric sees you later, so its makeover time!"

Alicia took a quick look at her watch. "Okay people. We only have about twenty minutes before our first classes so we've got to make this quick."

Katie groaned before standing up and walking over to her chest where she pulled out her makeup bag. The other three girls did the same and pushed Katie towards the bathroom.

XXX

**_Author's Note: Another chapter finished (YAY!). I guess my work here is done. And this IS a Katie and Oliver story for those of you who haven't read the 'prologue.' The reason I put it in there is because it wouldn't fit as the story summary._**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

**_Thanks Lia06, Paradise-Unknown, IHopeForAnarchy, Blind-Sight, PiaO'Leary, Kathy, and phat duck._**

**_Paradise-Unknown- I love the weird obsessed fans!! They're what make me keep writing because they give nice, long, funny reviews and stick with the story!! And yes, Andrea and Katie are really good friends. I should've used the 'Students Against The Abusive Nakkiepeople'. It would've been funny to see my mum's response._**

**_IHopeForAnarchy- Yeah, my mum is wretched. She thinks that I need 'therapy', or at least that's what she calls it. The other day, she threatened to send me to a mental institute. I'm not joking either!!!_**

**_Blind-Sight- I didn't do it on purpose. I just like your name (jk-I feel like your name deserves a good rep in one of my stories) and Alicia and Angelina have to be in it. Remember---A as in ANDREA. N as in Nathanial. D as in...Oh shit, I'm gonna be DEAD!_**

**_phat duck- I mentioned in the first real chapter that I am manipulating their ages. Harry is in third and Oliver is in seventh whilst Katie and all of them are in sixth. And it's not annoying to me because I wanna know when I make BIG mistakes like that. I do it too and I review and tell the author of their mistake-lol. _**

_**REMEMBER----REVIEW**_

_**-ilovecaptainjacks**_


	4. Purple Monkeys and Quidditch Naked

**_Chapter 4-_**_**Purple Monkeys and Quidditch... Naked?**_

"Done," Andrea smiled as she set down the brush she had been using to apply blush to Katie's cheeks on the bathroom counter.

Katie turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but I look HOT!"

"Of course you do," Angelina replied with a smile. "Haven't you ever noticed all the guys that stare at you when you walk past them??"

"No, because they don't..." Katie trailed off.

"Say that if you want, but just remember that we tried to tell you the truth," Alicia stated.

"Whatever," Katie muttered and looked at her watch. "Oh shit!" she cried out. "We're going to be late if we don't get our lazy arses in gear!"

Angelina looked at her watch and noted that they had ten minutes to get to History of Magic. "Katie, stop being a maniac. We can sneak into Binn's class ten minutes late, and he won't even know!"

Andrea cleared her throat before mimicking a phrase she had seen sergeant shout out a group of privates in a movie. "MOVE OUT, TROOPS!"

Alicia and Angelina looked at her like she had grown two heads while Katie burst out in laughter. She had watched that movie with Oliver, Andrea, and Andrea's brother, Patrick.

"What did you say?" Alicia gave Andrea a concerned look because she thought the girl had lost her bloody mind.

"I said," Andrea cleared her throat once more, "MOVE OUT!"

Katie began marching out of the bathroom with Andrea following close behind while chanting, "Left, left, left right."

"Stop it before someone bloody hears you and sends you to Saint Mungo's!" Alicia shrieked from the bathroom. She stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed Andrea by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"Whoa now! I think you're the one who needs to go to Saint Mungo's," Katie replied with a freaked look at Alicia.

"Isn't that the understatement of the year," Angelina muttered before stepping to Andrea's aid and pulling Alicia off her.

"I have an idea!" Andrea cried out looked above her head. "Stupid light bulb's dead again," she muttered and shook her head.

"Do you want me to buy you a replacement," Katie asked.

"They're all bloody insane," Angelina mumbled under her breath and received three death glares in return. "Well, on with your grand idea, woman," she directed towards Andrea.

"My _grand _idea was that we go to class, but this is much more fun," Andrea replied with a grin.

Katie gasped. "Professor's pet Andrea wants to," another gasp, "skip class. What will Perfect Prefect Percy say about this?"

"Tisk tisk tisk," Angelina waggled her finger in Andrea's face.

"To think," Alicia began with a dramatic air, "our own little prefect is turning bad. I thought she was supposed to rub off on us, not us on her!"

"Bad images!" Katie cried out.

"Get your mind out of that gutter and back in this room!" Angelina commanded. "You have definitely been spending way too much time with the twins and Lee Jordan," she muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Katie shouted out defensively. "And maybe I have, but that's no reason to say I've been wandering around in their gutter!"

"I was just saying..." Angelina trailed off.

"Who's up for going to History of Magic?" Alicia asked.

"You want to go to class?" Katie asked with an incredulous look.

"I'm tired! Plus," she gave a dreamy look, "George might be there..."

"Sleep is one thing I could use more of so c'mon," Katie grabbed Andrea by the wrist and started dragging her out of the dorm.

"Why do you guys insist on physically abusing me?" Andrea cried out.

"I guess because it's funny," Alicia replied.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, thanks guys. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your, er, generosity."

"You're welcome," the three girls chorused.

* * *

Katie looked over at Andrea and quickly turned back to her notes out of disgust. Andrea's left eye was drooping while the right one was completely closed and she was drooling really badly. Katie's conscience was telling her to nudge Andrea in the ribs and fully wake her up, but she ignored it. It was much funnier this way.

Katie turned her attention back to Professor Binns and picked her quill back up so that she could take notes. She was in the middle of jotting a few notes down about the history of Grimgott's when a folded up piece of paper slid neatly in front of her.

She opened the paper and quickly read it over. It said:

'_Katie-_

_I was wondering if you'd like to get together this evening and study. Send me your answer._

_-Cedric'_

Katie was puzzled. This was the first true day of classes, so the only information they would have to study would be anything they got today. She wrote back:

'_Cedric-_

_It's the first day of classes. There is NOTHING to study for!_

_-Katie'_

Katie folded the paper back and used her wand to levitate the paper over to Cedric. He picked up and grinned before quickly scratching something on the paper with his quill and sending it back to her. The rest of the conversation went as follows:

'_Oh damn, you caught me. I just wanted to see you. Is there something so wrong with that? –C_

_Well, you still can. Are you up for dinner at the Gryffindor table this evening? –K_

_I don't know. There's some pretty shady characters over there... -C_

_I'm taking that's a yes. –K_

_Of course. Anything for you, Katie. I'll see you at dinner, then. –C'_

Katie would've replied if the bell hadn't rung at the precise moment the note landed back on her desk. She read his comment then crumpled the paper into a little ball and threw it away in the waste basket.

She glanced back at Andrea, who was still partially asleep, and tapped her on the shoulder

Andrea was startled back to the real world by Katie's tap and shouted, "Don't let the purple monkey eat me!"

The class erupted into laughter when Andrea screamed out the earlier comment and didn't die down until they were in the hallway.

"So, Andrea," Katie began slowly as they stepped into the hall, "how are those purple monkeys?"

"Shut up!" Andrea shouted and smacked Katie's shoulder. "It was JUST a dream! Besides, I know what you dream about."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Katie asked with an interested grin. She didn't think that Andrea had any dirt on her.

"Would you like to hear about the Oliver dreams or the Cedric dreams?" Andrea asked Alicia and Angelina while Katie turned a deep shade of red.

They both shouted 'Oliver' at the same time, so Andrea indulged there interests. 

"Well there was the one where they were riding brooms and playing Quidditch..." Andrea let the suspense rise before finishing the statement, "naked." Katie was beginning to turn purple. "And I believe the game was if Katie scored more than Oliver blocked, he'd have to give her special, erm, favors, and vice-versa."

Angelina grinned. "I always knew you had a thing for dear, old Ollie!"

"That wasn't even the best of her 'fantasies.' The best was the one where they were playing do-"

Katie clamped her fist tightly over Andrea's mouth so that her statement was cut off. "You had you're fun," she growled. "Now I'd advise you to stop-"She was also cut off, but by Oliver joining the conversation.

"Stop what?" he inquired.

Katie let out a squeak and turned a very deep purple. "I've, um, got to go. Yeah, I've got to go." She ran off towards her next class, Transfiguration, faster than she thought possible.

"Did I say something?" Oliver scratched his head in confusion.

"Do you have lice?" Andrea asked after observing his scratching.

Oliver rolled his eyes and asked, "Why'd she run so fast?"

The only response he got was a bunch of giggling.

"I suddenly have somewhere to be," he gave them a confused look and then took off towards the Dungeons.

* * *

"Do I look all right?" Katie asked nervously while hurriedly smoothing her hair.

"Yes for the millionth time!" Alicia shouted.

"I just want to look good for Cedric..." Katie trailed off.

"If you looked like shit, we would have told you that the first time you asked!" Alicia shouted.

"I suppose that's true," Katie muttered.

"Of course it is!" Andrea exclaimed. "We are very truthful people!"

"How about we just go before she asks us how she looks again?" Angelina asked with a bored look upon her face.

"That is a very good idea," Alicia stated and began walking towards the Great Hall.

Angelina and Andrea quickly followed but Katie stood there thinking for a moment.

"Are you sure I don't look like sh-"she stopped when she realized she was talking to herself and ran to catch up with her friends.

* * *

**_Author's Note- I suppose that's a cliffie. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you next chapter, I promise!! And no, my fingers are not crossed._**

_**REVIEW!!**_

**_Thanks IHopeForAnarchy, Kathy, Lia06, , Doodleflip, BlindSight, and Book Lover990._**

_**IHopeForAnarchy- Is it better than military school, though? Because my mum actually got a form and filled it out and said if I have one more 'slip up' (her words, not mine) she was gonna send me there.**_

**_- I don't know who you are, but you are now my savior!! I didn't even realize that mistake, but thanks to you I went and fixed it. You, sniffle-sniffle, are a great person! You deserve a whole box of cookies. Nay, you deserve a whole fleet of ships full of boxes of cookies!!_**

**_Blind-Sight- No you didn't ::does the finger snapping thing:: Are you trying to, gasp, steal my Oliver?? I will be the one to hug him!! Remember, hands off wench. And don't feed me that 'Look ma, no hands' shit. I know where you live..._**

_**-ilovecaptainjacks**_


	5. Dinner and Lice

_**The Quidditch Master**_

**_Chapter 5_**

_**Dinner and Lice**_

"I don't see him," Katie muttered through gritted teeth while looking the Hufflepuff table up and down.

"Don't worry, Katie," Angelina grinned, "he's probably just asking his best mates how he looks over and over again."

Alicia and Andrea tried to suppress their laughter, but failed terribly. Looking upon Katie's face and seeing the scowl caused even more laughter from the two girls.

"Maybe you'll just have to dream about playing Quidditch naked with BOTH Oliver and Cedric," Alicia mumbled breathlessly.

"WHAT!?" Katie hissed.

"I-I s-said," Alicia faltered before gaining the courage to speak without stumbling over her words, "why don't you dream about playing Quidditch naked with Oliver-"

Alicia was cut off by someone coughing right behind Katie. She turned slowly, knowing that it would be Oliver, and said cheerfully, "Hey captain! We were just discussing y-OW! That hurt Katie," she muttered while gently rubbing her shoulder.

Oliver and Katie both were both blushing bright shades of red.

"Here, Ollie," Katie said, pretending like he hadn't heard any of their conversation, "you can have Cedric's seat. It looks like he isn't going to show."

"Is that so?" a new male voice added in.

Katie spun on her seat and grinned at the boy standing in front of her. "Cedric."

"Katie," he tipped an imaginary hat on his head at her. "Am I to understand that that seat is reserved for me?"

"Yes!" Katie squealed and pushed Oliver out of Cedric's way.

Katie missed the hurt look in Oliver's eyes, but Alicia, Andrea, and Angelina didn't. They also saw him look at Cedric and shoot him an icy glare.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted," Oliver muttered and walked to where the twins were talking animatedly with Lee Jordan at the other end of the table and sat down.

Angelina looked at Alicia and frowned. She mouthed the phrase, "We need to talk about this later."

Alicia nodded and turned to Andrea, who was sitting beside her, and passed on the message.

Andrea nodded and looked at Katie. She rubbed her hands together evilly and started cackling. Katie noticed this and gave her a strange look.

"Do you need help putting your straight jacket back on? Or are you coughing up a fur ball?"

Alicia and Angelina snickered.

"Actually," Andrea began slowly, "it's the exact opposite. I need help taking my clothes off so I can play naked Quidditch wi-"Katie leaned over and firmly clamped her hand over Andrea's mouth before she let a certain Quidditch captain's name leak out of it.

"With..." Cedric prompted while Katie began blushing.

A muffled response came from behind Katie's hand.

"Andrea," Katie cleared her throat, "if you finish that statement, you're really going to regret it. Look who's sitting at the Ravenclaw table near Davies."

Andrea glanced over and gasped when she saw Nat Colindale. Katie removed her hand from Andrea's mouth while grinning.

Andrea shot Katie a glare before standing. "I hope you all have a nice dinner. Bye!" She said this all very dramatically before storming out of the Great Hall.

Alicia and Angelina both shot Katie annoyed looks.

"You better go apologize to her," Angelina said.

"You're right," Katie muttered guiltily.

"Of course I am!" Angelina exclaimed. "That is why you shall refer to me as 'Oh Great Angelina, Master of All' for now on."

Katie rolled her eyes and looked at the oddly quiet Cedric. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"So, Andrea likes my good mate, Nat?" he asked but didn't give anyone a chance to reply before going on. "You know I can set them up, right?" He flashed an amazing grin at the three girls.

"Really?" Alicia asked aloud.

Cedric nodded and asked, "So, do you want me to set them up?"

"Yes," Katie paused, "and no."

Cedric cocked an eyebrow and Katie took this as a sign for to explain what she meant.

"I'll have to ask her first. Last time the girls and I messed with her love life, it got ugly and she told us if we ever interfered again, she'd murder us in our sleep. Apparently she liked another guy and he liked her back, but we didn't know this when we set her up with the guy we thought she liked. And the guy she really liked heard that she was going out the guy she used to like and asked someone else out. Then when Andrea found out it was our fault, she freaked out and, well, bad things happened," Katie took a deep breath before adding, "Did any of that make sense to you?"

"You lost me after the murdering part," Cedric gave a small smile.

"I guess you're just going to have to pretend you listened because I'm not retelling that story."

Cedric shrugged. "You'd be wasting your breath if you did."

"Well I must be off. The longer I dawdle down here, the madder she's going to get." Katie stood up.

Cedric stood up, too. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Katie nodded and turned towards the doors leading out of the Great Hall.

"Bye Katie!" Cedric shouted to her back. She threw her hand over her shoulder and waved and waved at him while still walking to the doors.

"Bye, Cedric," Alicia and Angelina said in unison before hurrying to the other end of the table with Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee.

* * *

"Andrea!" Katie wailed when she stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Katie!" a wail came back from the couch in front of the fire.

Katie hurried to the couch and sat down on the edge before she began profusely apologizing for what she had done earlier. She stopped halfway through, though, when Andrea erupted into a giant fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked, flabbergasted.

"You-think-I'm mad-at-you," Andrea said between laughs.

"Well you kind of stormed out after getting real dramatic. What was I supposed to think?"

"I don't know."

"Anyhow," Katie grinned, "how would you feel about going out with Nat?"

"Hmm, let me think about that," Andrea looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I'D LOVE TO!"

"Great. Do you mind if Cedric sets you two up?"

"N-YES!"

"Why?"

"I don't want him to go out with me because someone tells him to or because he feels sorry for me. I want him to go out with me because he likes ME."

"BRAVO, BRAVO! That was a great speech!" Katie replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shove it!"

"No thanks."

Andrea stuck her tongue out at Katie, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Stop being so damn childish! And speaking of childish," Katie paused and glared and Andrea, "stop telling people about my dreams. That was last year!"

"And you're point is?"

Katie scowled before opening her mouth to reply. She quickly shut it, though, because people began making there way into common room.

Alicia, Angelina, the Weasley twins, Lee, and Oliver made their way over to the two girls.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Alicia asked.

Katie and Andrea both nodded.

"Great," Alicia beamed. "We're gonna meet the twins and Lee in their dorm in ten minutes." She nodded at the three boys and they ran up the stairs to get ready.

Alicia and Angelina sat on two easy chairs while Oliver sat in between Andrea and Katie.

"So," Katie asked suspiciously, "what game are we playing?"

"Well, it is a little game I like to call," Angelina paused dramatically, "you'll find out in ten minutes."

"Better make that eight and a half," Andrea nudged Oliver, because he was sitting beside her, in the ribs.

"No she didn't," Alicia said with attitude.

"Oh, yes she did," Angelina replied with attitude while snapping her fingers in the shape of an 'S' in front of her face.

"Where do we find these people?" Oliver cried out.

"I think we found them at the freak circus, but I can't remember for sure," Katie said with a snicker.

"Hey, at least get it right. It was Cirque de Freak!" Angelina exclaimed.

"So sorry, Angie," Oliver grinned. "I didn't know you were so protective of your birth place..."

"Aren't you protective of your home?" Angelina gave a fake sniffle.

Katie turned her head and looked at Oliver. "Hey Ollie, do you want to tell me what game we're playing? I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Let me think about that," Oliver scratched his head.

"Do you have lice?" Andrea asked with a disgusted look.

"No to Katie and no to Andrea."

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked while leaning close to Oliver's head and examining it.

"No," Oliver replied sarcastically and began scratching his head with both hands.

"OH MY GOD!" Andrea screamed and jumped up from her seat. "OLIVER HAS LICE!" She ran up the boys' dormitory stairs and went out of sight.

Every Gryffindor in the common room had stopped what they were doing and were staring at Oliver.

"What? Do you want some of my lice?" he asked. His fellow Gryffindors looked at him like he was crazy.

"KATIE, ANGE, ALICIA, OLIVER!" Andrea called from the top of the boys' stairs.

"Sorry guys," Oliver directed towards the common room, "but that's my cue." He stood up and stuck out a hand for Katie to grab a hold of. She gratefully accepted and he pulled her onto her feet.

"Thanks," Katie flashed her pearly whites at Oliver, "now I have a game to go play." She ran up the stairs, closely followed by Alicia, Angelina, and Oliver.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Alas, you don't get to see what game they're going play (and it's not truth or dare). OH WELL! I guess you'll just have to give me lots of reviews so that I will write and post it faster._**

_**If anyone wants to beta my chapters, please email me. **_

_**Thanks Kathy, MysticTraveler, IHopeForAnarchy, Blind-Sight, and phat duck.**_

**_phat duck- The way they act is based loosely upon my friends and me. I think someone should tell JK Rowling she's not allowed to wait so long to write the next book. Some crazed fans are going to, like, kidnap her, tie her to a chair, and force her to write! (Especially about Ollie Wood!)_**

**_IHopeForAnarchy- My mum is THE most insane one, EVER! But yes, Oliver Wood naked. I was drooling when I wrote that chapter, and a little of this one. Time to go think about Oliver Wood naked..._**

_**-ilovecaptainjacks**_


	6. I Love You, But I Can't Marry You

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the wonderful Oliver Wood, even though I wish he was MINE, or the rest of the Harry Potter gang.**_

* * *

_**The Quidditch Master**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I Love You, But I Can't Marry You**_

Katie opened the door to the twins' door cautiously. She gave a sigh of relief when nothing dropped on her head or popped out to scare her.

She took a close look at the room. The walls were painted red and gold, of course, and decorated with Quidditch posters, Gryffindor emblems, and pictures of family and friends. There were five beds lined up along the wall to her left, two of which had their hangings closed. An assortment of red and gold cushions was in a circle on the floor.

"Welcome to the Weasley Lair, milady," Fred greeted her.

"Correction, Weasley and Lee Jordan Lair," Lee shouted from the bathroom where he was digging in the cabinet under the sink.

"What are you doing, Lee?" Angelina asked from behind Katie.

"Getting our stash, of course," Fred replied while looking at Angelina like she was stupid,

Angelina rolled her eyes and shoved Katie out of the way.

Katie yelped in surprise before shouting, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"You were holding up the line!" Angelina shouted back.

"Oh," Katie replied and walked and sat down on one of the empty beds.

"What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to sit on the floor!" George squealed.

"Thanks for telling me _before _I sat down," Katie replied and rolled her eyes. She got up and picked a red cushion before lying down on her stomach and propping her head up with the cushion.

"I present to you," Lee started and walked out of the bathroom with his arms full of Honeyduke's chocolate, "the famous Weasley and Lee Jordan stash!" He walked to the bed Katie had just vacated and opened his arms, letting all the chocolate cascade out of his arms like a waterfall.

"That is A LOT of chocolate," Oliver remarked.

"I know." Fred put his arm around Oliver's shoulder and pretended to sob, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," Oliver replied, also fake sobbing. "It's all grown up!"

"Guys, enough reminiscing about your chocolate's younger years," Katie grinned.

"Okay," Fred pretended to dry his eyes with his sleeve. "Everyone get in the circle of magical cushions!"

Angelina and Alicia sat down beside each other across from Katie. Fred sat down beside Angelina while his brother sprawled out on the floor beside Alicia. Andrea plopped down beside Katie and took her gold pillow and threw it at Katie, who in turn threw it at Oliver. Oliver clutched the pillow tightly to his chest and laid down in the empty space beside Katie. Lee quickly took the last spot left, in between Andrea and Fred.

"Now that everyone's situated," he announced in his Quidditch announcer voice, "The name of the game is 'I Love You, But I Can't Marry You' and now, for the rules. Say anything, but if you laugh first, you LOSE. Any questions before we play?"

"Lee, we all know how to play, so on with it already!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh right," Lee took his wand out and mumbled something to transfigure one of the many pillows into a hat.

"Let me help you, Lee," Fred said and pulled out his own wand. "Accio parchment!" A piece of parchment shot out from under one of the beds and whizzed over to Fred. "Ta-da!"

"What are you guys doing?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"We're going to write everyone's name on a slip of parchment and put them in the hat and then grab two names," Fred replied while looking around for a quill.

"You guys are idiots," Oliver said nonchalantly. "Why didn't you just get an empty bottle?"

"Because we're not playing spin the bottle..." Fred trailed off.

"Yeah, I know, BUT," Oliver paused, "you spin it and whoever it stops on is the person you play against."

"How come we didn't think of that?" the twins and Weasley asked in unison.

"It's all up here," Oliver tapped his forehead with his pointer finger.

"Not for you three, though," Andrea added with a smug grin.

"I'm going to pretend like I never heard that. Now, George, if you would please do us the honors," Fred thrust the hat at his brother.

"Of course," George replied as he transfigured the hat into an empty bottle.

"Bravo!" Katie called out and started clapping. Andrea and Oliver joined her in clapping.

"Simmer down, children," Lee said. "It was only a simple transfiguration."

"Simmering down," Katie muttered and stopped clapping, as did Oliver and Andrea.

"Since the bottle was your bright idea, you pick who goes first, dear Quidditch captain," Fred said and handed Oliver the bottle.

"Too kind, but," Oliver paused and grinned, "you should go first." He handed the bottle back to Fred.

"Okay," Fred grinned and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. When it landed on Lee, he shuddered.

"Lee," Fred said quietly while placing his hand on top of Lee's outstretched one, "I love you, but I can't marry you because I caught you with Scabbers last night." After saying this, both he and Lee got disgusted looks.

"Well, I love you, too, Freddie dear, but," Lee began rubbing his thumb along Fred's, "I can't marry you because I have found myself a better man, George!"

Fred couldn't contain his laughter at the thought of Lee and his brother together. He ripped his hand off of Lee's and began chuckling.

"Out so soon?" Lee asked as the corner of his mouth twitched. Fred nodded in reply and continued laughing.

"I suppose I shall just spin this bottle and see if who the next loser is gonna be," Lee sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Katie.

"Katie, the love of my life," Lee began and Katie glared at him," I love you but I can't marry you because you're with another man." He placed his hand over hers.

"Dearest Lee," Katie grinned wickedly, "I love you, but I can't marry you because _you're _with another man."

"That was a low blow," Lee commented.

"Don't worry. I'm only getting warmed up," Katie replied.

"If you say so. I love you, but I can't marry you because," Lee paused and scratched his head, "you're not a very good shag."

"Hey, I'm very offended by that! Well, Lee, I love you, but I can't marry you because," Katie gave an even more wicked grin than before, "yesterday, I found out that bestiality is illegal. And I really don't want to be thrown in Azkaban."

The corners of Lee's mouth began to twitch. "Yeah, well-"He cut himself off as a giant peal of laughter escaped his mouth. "Dammit!"

"Want some advice?" Katie asked with a huge grin.

"No, not really," Lee mumbled with a disappointed look. "By the way, I'm taking great offense from that bestiality comment."

"Next time don't get so darn cocky, and," Katie grimaced, "you set yourself up by saying that I was a bad shag!"

"Can I tell you secret?" Lee asked Katie and she shrugged. "I don't even know if you're a good shag. But I know someone who might. Cough, Cedric, cough."

"For your information Lee, you're supposed to actually cough," Katie informed him.

"Just spin the stupid bottle," Lee muttered.

"Okay," Katie replied and spun the bottle. It landed on Oliver and she grinned, thinking that it would be easy to beat him. "Ollie," she purred.

"Kates," he grinned and turned onto his side so that he was facing Katie and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Well," Katie paused to arrange herself the same way Oliver was, "you can start."

"Okay," Oliver grinned and took Katie's hand. He heard Katie's sharp intake of breath when their skin touched and tingled. "Katie Bell, I love you, but I can't marry you because you look too much like Fred."

"Hey! I heard that!" Fred shouted and shook his fist in the air at Oliver.

"Oliver, dearest," when Katie said this Oliver's heart leapt, even though he knew it was only a game, "I love you, but I can't marry you because incest is a crime."

"That's quite all right. You're mother only told you that I was your long lost brother from Scotland because she doesn't like me. Anyhow, my one and only true love, I love you, but I can't marry you because you're cheating on me with that man whore, Cedric."

Katie scowled. "Well Mr. Ollie Wood, I love you, but I can't marry you because you're already married to Quidditch and wouldn't notice me if I walked around starkers."

"Tisk, tisk, Katie dear. That was a very low blow. Believe me; it would be truly hard to miss you if you went around starkers."

"What are you trying to say?" Katie narrowed her eyes.

"Every guy in this bloody school would be following you around, drooling, if you went around starkers! You're bloody beautiful!"

Lee, Fred, and George murmured their agreement.

"Oh," Katie replied blushing. "I thought you mean something else..."

Oliver studied Katie for a few minutes before continuing with the game. "I love you, but I can't marry you because," he paused and looked at the ceiling before meeting Katie's eyes, "you won't play strip Quidditch with me anymore."

Katie gasped and turned a deep read. "Well, Ollie-Wollie," she gulped, "I love you, but I can't marry you because when I'm with you, I'm screwed worse than a hooker stuck with an ugly drunk."

Oliver scowled. "Well, Kate, I love you, but I can't marry you because you're a...a...a wretched shag!"

"Like you would know!" Katie growled.

"Well you were wretched in my dream last night!" Oliver shouted back without realizing what he had said, and when he realized what he said he turned a bright shade of red and slapped his hand over his mouth. He mumbled something incoherent before getting up and running out of the room.

Katie turned a deep red and stared after her fleeing captain. She shook her head and snapped out of her trance. "Did he just?"

All of her friends nodded in reply.

"But I can't, he's my best friend. And what about Cedric? I don't want to hurt his feelings..." Katie mumbled to herself before looking at everyone in the room. "I've, erm, got to go. Bye."

Once she was out of the room, Angelina looked at Fred and asked, "How long have you known he liked her?"

"Well, since this summer."

"Do enlighten us on this matter," Angelina said and Alicia and Andrea nodded their agreement.

"It all started this summer, when we were visiting Wood at his house. Katie was there, too. Oliver..."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Another chapter finished. Hope you guys liked it, even if it is somewhat of a cliffie. Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!_**

**_Thanks Blind-Sight, Kathy, Doodleflip, Katie, banana-princess93, Lia06, ilikeoliverwood, luvin-it, and IHopeForAnarchy_**

_**Blind-Sight- Nope, you don't count as ten people.**_

_**Banana-princess93- Ollie Wood is MINE! Back off, even though I would give him up for sexy Johnny. Speaking of Johnny, I hope everyone caught Oprah with him on November 1st!!**_

****

**_Lia06- Yes, she really does need to publish the half blood prince. I don't think the half blood prince is Ollie though (SOB!!), but he best be in the book. And the rest of the movies, as well. But if you need good reading material until then, try Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles series. It's great._**

**_IHopeForAnarchy- I'm not trying to kill you, the process just comes, erm, naturally?? I love the game 'I love you, but I can't marry you!' Isn't it grand? If you're ever looking for a good laugh play, and use the bestiality is illegal one. It really offends people!!_**

-ilovecaptainjacks


	7. Sweet Dreams, Ollie

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the gang, just the unrecognizable plot.**_

* * *

_**The Quidditch Master**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Sweet Dreams, Ollie**_

Oliver quickly grabbed his broom and walked onto the Quidditch Pitch. He shielded his eyes with his hand and looked up. The night air was nice for a fly, so he hopped on his broom and kicked off the ground.

As he soared around the Pitch, he thought about what had just happened in the twins' dorm. He had just basically told Katie that he liked her and that he dreamt about her and she was a bad shag in the aforementioned dreams. He knew that was a lie, though, because those were the best dreams he had.

Oliver let his emotions pour out of his body through a heart wrenching scream. After letting the bottled emotion out, he felt a little better about what had happened earlier and decided to go in and sleep on it.

He descended from the air and made his way to the locker rooms to take a cold shower before heading to bed.

XXX

"Why didn't you tell us you bloody git?" Angelina asked as she smacked Fred upside the head.

"Ouch," he muttered while rubbing the spot she had hit. "It wasn't our business to tell!"

"That's never stopped you before!" Angelina shouted at him.

"But he's our friend!" Fred shouted back.

"And we're not?" Angelina asked with a scowl.

"You are," Fred paused, "and we wouldn't tell anyone who you liked if we found out."

Angelina didn't have anything to say back to him after that so she stuck her nose in the air and folded her arms across her chest.

Alicia rolled her eyes and stole a peek at her watch. She stood up and yawned. "Sorry to break this party up, but we must be leaving."

"Already?" George whined.

"Sadly, yes," Alicia replied and motioned for Angelina and Andrea to stand up. They stood up and stretched their arms and legs.

"Let's go," Angelina walked towards the door and opened it with Alicia and Andrea following close behind

Andrea stopped at the door and turned around to face the boys. "Sorry, forgot my manners. Thank you for having us to your exciting and lovely dorm. It was fun. We should do it again sometime." She turned back towards the door and exited the room.

XXX

Katie picked up a cookie from the plate the house elves had sat in front of her approximately ten minutes earlier and began slowly munching on it. She was thinking about the problem she had gotten herself into by agreeing to play that stupid game with her friends. She had been at Hogwarts for less than forty-eight hours, and already it was filled with more drama than her entire summer.

After that thought crossed her mind she sighed deeply and set the cookie down. This wasn't helping at all. She took a swig of milk from the glass the house elves had kindly set next to the cookies and stood up to leave.

One of the small house elves came bustling over to clean the dishes and another came over and stood in front of her.

The small house elf placed his hands on his hips and tried narrowing his rather large eyes at her, but failed, and ended up breaking into a lopsided grin. "Leaving Dobby without finishing even one cookie?"

Katie smiled weakly at the sweet creature standing in front of her. "Yeah, I don't really have an appetite right now. There's a lot of, with the lack of a better word, drama going on in my life right now."

"Dobby is sad to hear that. He hopes Miss Katie sorts everything out and comes back when she has a bigger appetite."

"I promise I will come back, but it's already after curfew as it is. If I get caught, I doubt I'll be able to come back."

"Then Dobby suggests Miss Katie leave right now!" The small creature waved his arms in the air frantically while motioning Katie towards the door.

Katie grinned and waved goodbye before walking to the door and leaving the kitchens.

She walked along the corridors in silence, the familiar twists and turns coming naturally, until she got to the hall with the portrait of Wyndyl the Wise. That's when she heard the soft padding of feet behind her, so naturally she turned to see who it was.

Katie gasped when she Oliver and cursed inwardly, but he just kept walking with his down and she assumed that he didn't notice her. She took the initiative and said softly, "Hey, Oliver."

Oliver looked up and gave her a startled look, like the one a deer would give when caught in a car's headlights on the highway. "Hey, Katie," he mumbled and gave her an awkward smile.

"So," she began, not knowing what to say to her dear friend.

"So," he reiterated and stared at her, not showing any of the emotions he was feeling at the present moment.

"Weird friends we got, eh?" she grinned, trying to give the conversation some warmth.

"Yeah," he mumbled and stuffed his hands into his pockets nervously and looked down at his feet. "Do you want to, er, walk back to the common room together?"

Katie nodded and realized that he couldn't see her because he was still looking down at his feet and whispered, "Yes."

Oliver looked up at her and gave her a genuine smile for the first time since the earlier debacle. "Come on," he mumbled and pulled his hands out of his pocket and placed one on the small of her back, leading her towards Gryffindor tower.

Katie shivered so slightly that she didn't even realize it when Oliver placed his hand on her back because she felt the spark of electricity rush through her body. She shrugged the feeling off, though, and tried to think of something to say that would overcome the awkwardness between them. She didn't have to rack her brain for long because Oliver broke the uncomfortable silence for her.

"So, uh," his voice faltered, "how are your, erm, _classes_?"

"Uh, fine I suppose. Ollie, you quack, we've only had one day of classes!" She gave him a huge grin and he grinned back.

"So I am a bit of a quack. What is it to you?" he grin widened.

"I dunno," Katie shrugged.

"Speaking of me being a little quacky..." he trailed off.

After he didn't speak for a few moments, Katie prodded him to continue. "Please do go on, Ollie-Wollie."

"Well, remember earl-IER," his voice cracked and his cheeks turned a light red. Oliver coughed before continuing, "Remember earlier when we were playing that game," he felt Katie's back stiffen at the mention of what happened earlier and he began to whisper, "and I said that thing about you being a bad shag?"

Katie nodded and Oliver continued in a barely audible voice, "I was lying."

"Oliver," Katie said in a strained voice, "I have a confession to make."

Oliver looked at her in a hopeful way.

"I, er, used to have very, erm, _naughty _dreams about you," Katie looked at Oliver and gave him a weak smile.

"Used to, as in stopped?" Oliver grinned.

Katie stuck her tongue out. "I never realized this before, but we have a very _interesting_ relationship."

"A better word to describe it would be crazy."

"You're probably right with that one!"

"Of course I'm right. I'm the best person. Face it, I'm athletic and intelligent, not to mention drop dead sexy!" Oliver grinned, happy at the double meaning that simple sentence had. He was telling her that he was better than Cedric in such a coy way that he doubted she'd realize it.

Katie turned her eyes towards the ceiling and thought about what Oliver had said. She had never really given much thought to him being sexy, even though she dreamt about him last year and a couple of times over the summer. She had thought that it was just the estrogen talking. But now that she did think about it, Oliver was drop dead sexy. He was absolutely gorgeous with his Scottish accent and nice, defined body from all the Quidditch training he did.

"You're right about that," she mumbled and he gave her wide grin.

"Of course I'm right. I am, after all, the best person. I'm-"

"-athletic, intelligent, and gorgeous," Katie finished for him with a smile smile. "Yeah, I get it."

The portrait of the fat lady appeared just down the hall and Katie groaned inwardly. She wanted to talk some more to Oliver, but she supposed it would just have to wait until later.

"Ah, here we are, the Fat Lady," Oliver's face fell a little. He was enjoying talking to his best friend, not to mention crush.

"Alas, it is time to bid thee farewell!" Katie cried out dramatically.

Oliver grinned dismally and said the password. The portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room to the two.

"Ladies first," Oliver said gentlemanlike and motioned her to go through the portrait hole. Once she was through, he quickly followed suit and stood in front of her.

"Night, Kates."

"Sweet dreams, Ollie," Katie replied. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his cheek like she did every night, but this time, after she had gently removed her lips from his cheek, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Oliver responded instantaneously and pulled her close to him. She raised her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He studied her eyes and leaned his head towards hers and planted a kiss on her smooth lips. She sighed against his mouth before pulling away from him.

"Oliver..." she looked fleetingly into his eyes.

XXX

**_Author's Note: Another grand cliffie! What will happen?? Hmm...I just suppose you'll have to read the next chapter... Now, is that such a bad thing? :)_**

_**PS: I know this chapter probably wasn't as good as the last one, but you best review anyhow.**_

**_Thanks IHopeForAnarchy, bearkat-chick, Kathy, Blind-Sight, Doodleflip, and banana-princess93_**

**_IHopeForAnarchy- It was my favorite chapter yet. And I updated soon because you can't steal my Ollie and do naughty things to him. It's forbidden. Well, if it wasn't before, it is now!! Muahahaha!!_**

**_bearkat-chick- Actually, my friends played it and told me about it. I've played it once or twice and I'm not very good at it, but it's still fun. And do enlighten me on this game you mentioned—Honey, if you love me you'll smile. It sounds quite interesting._**

**_Kathy- Ah, you are very smart. Cedric NEVER DID ask Katie for a lifetime commitment, even though she thinks he did, and that is going to be very critical. And I'm glad you liked that chapter._**

_**Blind-Sight- When guys are there, or just girls?? I vote guys...**_

_**Doodleflip- The twins guessed because they noticed the way our dear Ollie would stare at Katie and whatnot.**_

**_banana-princess93- But Oliver IS sooo mine. Hear me cackle evilly: Muahahaha!_**

**_-ilovecaptainjacks_**


	8. Confrontation

_**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

* * *

The Quidditch Master

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Confrontation**_

"Oliver..." she looked fleetingly into his eyes. "I can't do this."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Why not?"

"Because," she paused and took a deep breath, "well, because of Cedric."

"Bloody hell, Katie," Oliver growled. "It's not like he asked you to marry him, or even be his girl friend!"

"Good point," Katie muttered with newfound realization, "but what if he was planning on it?"

"Are you saying that you care more for that bloody prick than me?" he asked in a pained voice.

"No, but..."

"But what Katie?" Oliver glared at her from behind furious eyes. "Are you saying that our friendship is going to hit rock bottom because of _him_?"

"I never said I wanted to lose you as a friend!" Katie cried out.

"Then why would you choose him over me?" Oliver asked very slowly and quietly, as if he was trying to stomach the very thought.

Katie opened her mouth and fumbled for words. "Because...well...I can't...he...you..."

Oliver stared at her in amazement. "Do I mean that little to you?" he whispered coldly.

"No, it's just," she paused and took a deep breath to calm herself, "you're my best friend, and he's, well, not."

"Friends can become lovers, Kate," Oliver said while his eyes pleaded her to listen.

"I know, but," she began to pace back and forth. She stopped pacing and took his hands in hers, "But I don't want to lose what we have."

"But we won't! It will grow into...into...something more!" he cried out.

"I know that," Katie whispered, "but what if we break up sometime down the road?"

"Then we can go back to being friends!" Oliver insisted.

"But what if we can't and even if we able to, it won't be the same."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Oliver looked into Katie's eyes and his eyes were daring her to take the risk and have a chance at something that had the potential to be great.

"But I'm just not willing to take that chance," Katie released his hands from hers. "No hard feelings?"

Oliver smiled weakly at her. "I suppose not," he lied.

"Good," she replied with a weak smile, also, even though she knew from the tone of his voice that he was lying. "I suggest we both get to bed. It's been a long night."

"That it has," he muttered and turned towards the boys' stairs.

"Good night, Ollie," she whispered to his back and he waved good night to her over his shoulder. Once he had completely disappeared up the stairs, Katie sank down on the closest couch and rested her elbows on her thighs and placed her head in her hands.

"What have I done?" she asked herself aloud.

* * *

Oliver awoke the next morning before light even spilled into the room with a queasy stomach and in a bad mood. He remembered last night's events like they had happened only moments ago, instead of hours. He sat up sullenly in his bed and stretched out his arms. 

After thoroughly stretching, he pulled back the covers and placed his feet on the cold, hold floor and moaned at the icy shock that jolted through his body right away. He stood up and walked over to his trunk and pulled out his school uniform and a towel.

Oliver then made his way over to the bathroom and stepped in, quietly closing the door behind him so he didn't wake up his roommates. He turned the shower on and brushed his teeth while he waited for it to get to the correct temperature for him to take his shower.

* * *

Katie woke up to loud whispering near her. She groaned lightly and opened her eyes. She was in the common room lying on one of the red couches. She sat up and looked groggily towards where the voices were. A moan escaped her lips when she saw the twins looking at her expectantly. 

Fred looked over at her and grinned. "Up already sleepyhead?"

She grumbled something incoherent back.

"Well," George took a quick peek at his watch, "if you don't hurry up and get ready, you're not going to get any breakfast."

"I'm not very hungry," Katie mumbled.

Fred and George both gave her wide grins and said in unison, "More for us!"

Katie grinned in spite of herself. "Now if you'll please excuse me," she stood up, "I need to get ready for classes."

"Toodle-oo!" George cried after her in a high-pitched feminine voice.

Katie shook her head and walked up the girls' stairs and disappeared into her dorm.

* * *

"Katie!" Andrea cried out warmly and ran to engulf her in a hug when the girl entered the dorm. 

"Where were you last night?" Angelina asked in a matronly tone.

"I talked with Oliver and then fell asleep on one of the couches in the common room," Katie's friends grinned so she added, "alone."

"Well what happened between you and Oliver?" Alicia asked and grabbed Katie's hands and pulled her over to one of the beds. Andrea and Angelina followed and sat down on the bed across from them.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Katie mumbled.

"Of course you should. We're you're girls!" Andrea cried out.

"I suppose when you put it that way," Katie looked each of the girls in the eyes before starting her story. "Last night, after I left the twins' dorm, I went to the kitchens. When I was walking back, I met Oliver in one of the halls, the one with Wyndyl the Wise, I think. We walked back to the common room together, and on the way we talked. When we said goodbye, we kinda, er, kissed." She took in a sharp breath. "And then we argued about stuff."

"Do you care to share what this 'stuff' was?" Andrea asked in a soft tone.

"No," Katie muttered and looked down in her lap at her hands.

"I think we're going to have to finish this discussion later," Angelina said after stealing a quick peek at her watch. "We have double potions first and I don't want to be late."

"Just what I needed to make my life so much better," Katie muttered and stood up and walked over to her trunk where her school uniform was kept.

* * *

Katie took a quick look in the mirror to make sure she looked good before running out of her dorm. She tore down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of her favorite couch, which a certain Oliver Wood was currently occupying. She looked at him before plopping down beside him. 

"What time is it Woody?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Don't call me that," he muttered back before looking at his watch. "Ten minutes before breakfast starts."

"How'd you know that I wanted to know when feeding time was?"

"Because _I _know you that well," Oliver replied and looked deeply into Katie's eyes. "I know everything about you," he mumbled.

Katie heard his last comment and pretended not to. She just wanted things to go back to how they were before, before Oliver had kissed her and she had liked it. "What's on the agenda for Quidditch today?" she asked with fake zeal that she knew Oliver could see through.

"I think we should have a team meeting and discuss practices and anything else that anyone feels we need to. Do you mind telling Angelina, Alicia, and the Weasleys? I'll tell Potter."

"Sure," she shrugged. "I expect they'll be overjoyed."

A rush of people stood up and began exiting the common room through the portrait hole to go to breakfast. Instead of standing up with the rest of the Gryffindor student body, Katie and Oliver stayed seated. They knew from experience not to get mixed up with that hungry crowd.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence until the common room emptied. Once the common room was completely empty of people, other than the two of them, Oliver stood up.

"May I escort you to breakfast, Miss Bell?" he asked very gentlemanlike.

"Certainly, Mister Wood," she stood up and looped her arm through his. "Lead on."

Oliver grinned to himself as he thought about the face Cedric Diggory would make when they entered the Great Hall together. True, he didn't ask for a long term commitment from Katie, but he would still be pretty irked.

"Oliver, why aren't you walking?" Katie asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," he muttered and started walking. He stopped at the portrait hole, though, because only one person could fit through at a time. "Ladies first."

Katie grinned and went through the portrait hole and waited for Oliver on the other side.

Once he was through, he held his arm up for Katie to loop hers through and she did so.

"When are you going to start Quidditch practices, anyhow?" Katie asked with interest.

"I figure sometime next week."

"Good, I'm getting out of shape!" Katie exclaimed.

"Do you want to go practice one on one later? I could use the extra practice, and you just said that you needed some, too."

"Most likely, yes."

"Okay. How about a half an hour after classes end?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

Oliver nodded and a comfortable silence settled over them for the remainder of the walk to the Great Hall. Once he caught sight of the Great Hall straight down the hall, he stole a quick glance at Katie and grinned wildly as the thought of Cedric once again went through his mind.

They entered the Great Hall and Oliver instantly looked over at the Hufflepuff table and grinned at Cedric's shocked look. His joy was short lived, though, because Katie undid her arm from his to sit down next to Andrea. Oliver sighed and plopped down next to Katie and pulled a slice of toast off the plate it was on.

_**

* * *

******__Author's Note:  I've updated pretty quickly recently.  Don't expect it to stay this way for too long.  Right now I have soccer practice three times a week, not to mention the extra training to get ready for tryouts for highschool soccer.  And then my crazy mum is going to go and have conferences with all my teachers because I'm a 'failure'.  And I have all A's and B's right now!!!  She's just plain crazy. _

****

**_Thanks Doodleflip, Blind-Sight, IHopeForAnarchy, Lia06, Seishi Sairensuno, Kathy, and bearkat-chick _**

****

**_Blind-Sight- Watch your language, young lady!!  There may be some virgin eyes around!! _**

****

**_IHopeForAnarchy- Actually, I will be the one to do naughty things to Oliver. _**

****

**_Lia06- What are the other 2?? _**

****

**_bearkat-chick- Next time I have people over, we are SOO gonna play that. _**

****

**_-ilovecaptainjacks_**


	9. Death by the Putrid Flower Scent

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

_**The Quidditch Master**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Death by the Putrid Flower Scent**_

"That was bloody hell!" Katie cried out to Andrea after they had ascended the stairs leading up from the dungeon.

"I know. Where did Alicia and Angie go?" Andrea asked as she peered down the long hallway.

"I dunno. They ran out with Fred and George and I haven't seen them since."

"Ditto," Andrea replied and shrugged. "Maybe they're just gonna meet us at our next class?"

"After taking a pit stop in the broom closet, eh," Katie lightly elbowed Andrea in the ribs.

Andrea gave Katie a puzzled look. "What are yo-Oh my god!" she shouted before clapping her hand over her mouth. "I get it!" She burst into a fit of laughter.

"You are VERY slow sometimes," Katie muttered and glanced down the hall to her left and stopped dead in her steps.

Andrea stopped, too, and asked, "What is it?"

Katie pointed at something down the hall to their left and her mouth moved, but no sound came out.

Andrea looked at where Katie was pointing and narrowed her eyes before tearing down the hallway. She stopped in front of Cedric, whose arm was looped around a skinny blonde's waist. She glared at the boy in front of her for a moment before asking in a calmer voice than she had intended, "What are you doing?"

Cedric grinned the grin that stopped girl's hearts in the hall before answering with, "I'm walking, erm, Shelby to class."

The girl, who Cedric just called Shelby, pulled away from Cedric. "My name's not Shelby," she said rather icily. "It's Jennifer. You were way off with that one, buck-o."

"Er, sorry?" Cedric tried to apologize to Jennifer.

Andrea intervened before Jennifer had the chance rebuke or accept his apology. "Forget about Jennifer, or Shelby, or whatever you want to call her, and let's focus back on what the hell you are doing with her in the first place. What about Katie?"

"Katie?" Jennifer asked while her eyes flashed with anger. "Who is this 'Katie' that you are speaking of?" She glared at Cedric. "Is she your girlfriend? Because you didn't tell me you were taken when you asked me to Hogsmeade!"

Andrea answered Jennifer's question for Cedric. "She's the girl that Cedric asked to Hogsmeade just _yesterday_."

After Andrea said that, Jennifer slapped Cedric across the right cheek. "How dare you act like this, you dirty, rotten cheater!" she shouted before turning on her heel.

"Ditto!" Andrea cried out and slapped Cedric across his left cheek. "And that was for Katie, not the pleasure that it gives me from slapping such an uncaring, unkind, whorish person like you!" She, like Jennifer, turned on her heel and walked away from Cedric. Once she got to where she had left Katie standing with her mouth wide open, she stopped.

"So Katie," Andrea began slowly, "We should really be getting to Transfiguration. I don't think it's a good idea to piss Professor McGonagall this early into the semester."

Katie nodded her agreement, but didn't start walking when Andrea did. "Come on," Andrea muttered and grabbed Katie's upper arm and began dragging her to class.

* * *

"What's up with Katie?" Angelina asked Andrea after Katie had gone over to ask Professor McGonagall a question about the transfiguring of a frog into a quill. "She's acting like a zombie." 

"Well, to make a long story short, Cedric was with another girl this morning and we both saw him, and I kinda dealt with it." Andrea smiled weakly.

"What does 'kinda dealt with it' mean?" Alicia asked while looking Andrea over skeptically.

"Well," Andrea's cheeks began to turn red, "the other girl, Jennifer, slapped him for being a 'dirty, rotten cheater', exact words, so I followed suit and slapped the bastard on his other cheek."

"Now, what have I told you about beating guys up?" Angelina asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, mum," Andrea muttered with a grin.

"Did you change your knickers this morning?" Angelina asked rather loudly. "I know you forget to on a lot of days."

"Stop it, mum. You're embarrassing me!" Andrea hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, honey," Angelina lightly patted Andrea's arm, "but it's my job!"

"What are you weirdoes on about now?" Katie asked from behind Alicia.

"Stuff," Angelina replied with a shrug.

"How many more classes do we have left?" Katie asked while she sat back down in her chair.

"Three, why?" Alicia asked back.

"Because Oliver and I are going to practice one on one after classes," Katie replied with a small smile.

Angelina nudged Alicia in the ribs to get her attention. Once she got Alicia's attention, she crossed her fingers and mouthed the words "Oliver and Katie." Alicia let out a loud laugh before quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

"More work and less talk," Professor McGonagall said in a shrill voice while giving the four girls a piercing stare.

"Sorry," they all muttered in unison before going back to the task at hand, transfiguring a frog into a quill.

* * *

"So what are you and Oliver going to do at this so called practice?" Andrea asked with a grin. 

"What do you think?" Katie retorted.

"I knew it!" Andrea exclaimed. "You're going to go off and snog with him!"

"Uh, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not going to happen," Katie replied with a scowl.

"Are you scowling because you're mad that it won't, or are you scowling because I said that, or is it both?" Andrea asked with a huge grin.

"Definitely the second one," Katie muttered.

"Leave to poor girl alone, Drea!" Angelina swatted Andrea's arm and winked.

"Thanks, Angie. Now," Katie put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it, "can we go to lunch?"

"Please? I'm really hungry!" Alicia seconded.

Andrea sighed. "I suppose since you two fatties are hungry we might as well head on over to the Great Hall."

"Good," Katie grinned, "fat kids gotta eat!"

"Maybe Fred and George will be there!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Maybe? Of course they'll be there, you dolt. Fred and George are not ones to skip a meal!" Katie replied.

"Good point," Angelina grinned. "Now come on! Let's go!"

"Okay," Andrea shrugged.

* * *

"See, there they are! I told you they'd be here," Katie pointed to the twins. 

"Look who's beside them," Angelina grinned.

"Ollie-Wollie, eh," Alicia nudged Katie in the ribs.

Katie glared at the three girls before walking over to where the twins and Oliver were discussing something in low tones.

"Hey terrible twosome, Oliver," Katie blushed a little when she said Oliver's name.

"Hey Kate," Oliver patted the empty seat beside him, "Wanna join us?"

"Sure," Katie smiled and sat down. "What are we talking about?"

"Er," Oliver's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Guy stuff," Fred said quickly to take the attention off of Oliver.

"What's that mean?" Katie asked slightly confused.

"You know, the opposite of girl stuff," George informed her.

"Oh, Okay," Katie grinned. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I, for one, plan on sleeping," Fred grinned. "You guys can do whatever you want."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katie asked with a confused face.

"Since you and Ollie are going to be pr-"Fred's face contorted with pain. "Ouch! Why did you just kick me?" he asked no one in particular because he didn't know who had kicked him.

Katie gave Fred a wicked grin. "Next time it would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut."

Fred stuck his tongue out at her and scooted down on the bench.

"Putting distance between yourself and poor, little, innocent me, are you not?" Katie gave her most innocent smile.

"Innocent. I don't know who fed you that lie, but they are a bad liar. And you can tell them I said that," Fred grinned wickedly.

"Tell who what?" Angelina asked from behind Fred.

"My dear, sweet Angie, would you care to sit down?" he pointed at the seat he had just left.

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged and sat down.

"What took you guys so long?" Katie asked as Andrea and Alicia sat down across from her and beside George.

"We were just talking," Andrea grinned wickedly at Katie before grabbing a sandwich from the platter.

"About..." Katie prompted.

"Oh, just stuff," Andrea glanced at Oliver and grinned.

Katie scowled. "You know you're gonna tell me later, anyhow. You just can't res-Who is doing that?" Katie stood up quickly and scowled once more.

"Doing what?" Andrea asked with a puzzled look.

"Rubbing my leg!" Katie cried.

"Sorry, I thought that was Alicia's leg..." George gave Katie a sheepish grin.

"Well it wasn't," Katie shot him an icy glare. "I have suddenly lost my desire to eat. I think I am just going to go to the library and work on my Transfiguration essay."

"Here," Oliver stood up. "I'll go with you. I have a potions essay."

"Okay," Katie shrugged and gave a quick wave. "I'll see you guys later?"

Everyone still sitting down at the table nodded and went back to talking.

"Okay, then," Katie turned and walked out of the Great Hall with Oliver following closely behind.

"They so like each other," Andrea announced when Katie and Oliver were out of hearing range.

"It's obvious to everyone, but Katie, that she likes him," Alicia said.

Angelina nodded. "And he's already told her that he likes her and with the Cedric factor all ready gone..."

"But do we really know that he'd gone? He could, like, apologize or something," Andrea pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's not going to. He can have practically any girl he wants at this school so why would he waste his time," Alicia countered with.

"You never know with Cedric, though. He may want to see how many girls he can snog or shag and..." Angelina trailed off, not wanting to finish her statement.

"I vote now's a good time for a change of subject," Fred piped in.

"I agree," the three girls replied in unison.

* * *

"What class do you have next?" Katie whispered in Oliver's ear. 

"Divination, you?" Oliver whispered back.

"Same," Katie smiled.

Oliver grinned back. He was hoping that he'd have a class with Katie. "But I really need to finish this potions essay so I can practice with you later. I suggest you do the same."

"Good deal."

They worked hard in silence until the bell rang that announced lunch's end. Oliver stood up and stretched. "I got a couple more sentences left, you?"

"I am finished," Katie replied as she wrote her name at the top of her parchment.

"Not fair," Oliver muttered.

"Sorry, Ollie, but life's not fair," Katie grinned and stood up. She picked her Transfiguration book up off the table and shoved her essay into it. "Let's go."

"Okay," he picked his book up and began walking towards the door with Katie at his side.

"I really hate this class," Katie muttered with a scowl.

"So do I, but you really shouldn't scowl. It makes some of your beauty go away," Oliver looked straight ahead.

Katie blushed and stared straight ahead, too.

"I'm not lying," Oliver said after a couple of moments of silence.

"About what?"

"You being beautiful," he looked deep into her hazel green eyes.

"Thanks," Katie mumbled and began blushing again.

The rest of the walk to the Divination room was silent. When they reached the ladder that led up to Professor Trelawney's lair, Oliver motioned for Katie to go up first.

"Gee, thanks, Ollie. Let me face what monsters there might be first!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, you know what they say," he replied with a grin.

"No, actually I don't," Katie replied from and started to climb the ladder.

"Ladies first!" he called back.

Katie grinned from halfway up the ladder and started laughing. She let go of the poles of the ladder to cup her hands to her mouth and cried out in distress. She started to fall and right when she thought she was going to hit the floor, Ollie's strong arms caught her and hugged her close.

"Thanks, Ollie," she muttered and gave him a weak smile.

"You're welcome," he mumbled and set her down on her feet gently.

"Thanks again, Ollie," she whispered and hugged him.

He held her tight and rested his head on top of hers and breathed in her scent. It was a mixture of blueberries and vanilla.

"Oliver," Katie pulled away from his warm grip. "We really need to get to class now."

"You're right," he muttered. "But this time, I'm going to wait until you get all the way up." He gave her a small smile.

"Fine," she smiled back and started up the ladder. This time she made it all the way up without falling.

"Congrats, my dear Kate," Oliver called up. "You made it up without falling!"

Katie stuck her tongue out at him and waited for him to finish climbing.

"Now, let's take our first step in the world of loony together," Katie grinned and grabbed Oliver's hand.

He squeezed hers lightly and reached out with his free hand to pull the curtain back. A really bad stench met them when he did this. It was a heavy mix of bad perfumes.

"What is that unearthly smell?" Katie cried out and plugged her nose with her free hand.

"I think it's called 'Death by the Putrid Flower Scent,'" Oliver let go of the curtain and plugged his nose.

"I hope we survive this!" Katie gasped and unplugged her nose and pulled open the curtain. "Come on."

* * *

__

**_Author's Note: Ollie is the perfect gentleman, eh? He's so sweet and well-mannered and sexy!!! I must say, he's perfect and ALL mine, back off—LOL! _**

**_Give me lots of reviews and I'll post Chapter 10 quicker. I advise you to because Chapter 10 gets yummy!! _**

**_Thanks IHopeForAnarchy, Lia06, Seishi Sairensuno, Kathy, Doodleflip, banana-princess93 (2), Blind-Sight, nora rose, _**

**_IHopeForAnarchy- Hey!!! I'll do NAUGHTIER things with him. I got detention on Monday to top off all the teacher conferences. She'd talked to my P.E. teacher on the phone and the freaking idiot of a lady told my mom I was a liar and that Caroline and me were 'trouble-makers'. Talk about bitches!! I wonder what crawled up her ass and died… _**

**_Lia06- Do I even want to know number 1?? LOL! _**

**_banana-princess93- I will have to get back with you on that one but OH MY GOD!! Jeremy Sumpter is soo hott!! I want him! Peter Pan made me cry when I saw it though. Then again, a lot of movies make me cry. When they make the fifth Harry Potter movie I will be bawling my eyes out when Sirius dies! It makes me teary to think about! Sniffle sniffle. _**

**_nora rose- lol. I would ambush Ollie in the showers anyday, any time. Boy, I think it might be time to find a life!! _**

**_-ilovecaptainjacks _**

**_Tomorrow is my big soccer game. It determines if we win the division!! Wish me luck (and be glad its tomorrow because that's why I posted this so soon)!!_**


	10. One On One

_**The Quidditch Master**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**One On One**_

"That was horrible! I swear I still smell bad because of that stupid class!" Katie cried out as she pulled on her Quidditch gear.

"I had seven people come up to me and tell me to never use the 'cologne' I was wearing again because I smelled like shit gone bad," Oliver informed Katie.

Katie looked at Oliver and laughed, which caused him to laugh. "I'm so sorry, honey," she said between laughs and pat him on the shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked when he was sober.

"It would appear so," Katie said she patted all over her body to make sure everything was in place, "but I know I've forgotten something." She touched her head, "Ah, found it."

"Huh?" Oliver looked at her questioningly.

"I forgot to put my hair up," Katie replied and pulled a ponytail holder out of her tracksuit pocket. She flipped her head forward and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. "Ready, I think."

Oliver smiled, "Come on, Katie girl."

"Hold on," she turned her back to him and rummaged around in her locker. "Ah," she smiled and produced two Nimbus 2001 broomsticks.

"Wow, Katie! Where'd you get these?" he ran over to her and began examining the broomsticks carefully.

"You know my dad. He likes to spoil me. He bought two, 'just incase I break one,' exact words," Katie grinned. "I think he bought you one, though."

"Good man, that dad of yours," Oliver grinned.

"No, just a rich old man," Katie grinned back.

"He's not old. He still plays professional Quidditch, eh."

"Here you go," Katie handed Oliver one of the broomsticks before walking out of the locker room. "Don't forget your balls," she called over her shoulder.

Oliver grinned. "If I don't, will you check them over?"

"Oliver!" she screeched and continued walking to the Pitch.

"Hey, it was worth a try," he muttered and grabbed the ball case from the bench. "I didn't forget them!" he called out as he walked onto the Pitch. "Wanna check?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Katie.

"No, you perv!" she exclaimed and hopped on her broom and flew in a giant oval around the Quidditch Pitch.

Oliver smiled and opened the case the balls were kept in. He looked at the Bludgers struggling to get out and chuckled lightly. "Maybe next time," he muttered and pulled the Quaffle out. He hopped on his broom and started to fly around in circles behind Katie.

Katie swerved off the path she had been on for the past ten minutes and flew into the center of the Pitch. Oliver followed her and tossed her the Quaffle. He flew over to the three hoops on the end of the field.

"Ready?" he asked Katie.

Instead of answering with words, she started flying at him. She faked left and threw right and Oliver easily caught it.

"Come on, Katie girl. You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Fine," Katie replied and Oliver tossed the Quaffle back to her. She flew back to the center of the field and turned back around to face Oliver.

"Ready or not, here I come," she called out in a singsong voice and flew at him again. This time, she faked left and went right before turning quickly back to the left and shooting on the leftmost hoop. It went in and Katie threw her arms up in the air.

"That's one to one, eh, Ollie?" she cried out happily.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered with a grin and flew to the ground behind the goal end to retrieve the Quaffle.

Katie flew back to the center of the field and Oliver tossed her the Quaffle when he got back from retrieving it.

Oliver cupped his hands over his mouth and called out, "Bring it on!"

"Oh, I'll bring it," Katie called back with a wicked grin. "Don't you worry your sexy self about that," she muttered and flew towards him again. She quickly faked right then left and threw the Quaffle at the middle goalpost. Oliver performed a Starfish and Stick to prevent the throw from being a goal and succeeded.

"No fair! You can do all those special keeper moves by yourself! I can't do anything without Ali and Angie!" Katie pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Not my fault," Oliver replied and slid back onto his broom from the Starfish and Stick.

"This isn't fun anymore!"

"Do you want to do something else?" Oliver asked with a strange look that Katie didn't recognize.

"I don't know. We always do this and you ALWAYS win, so I suppose I do want to do something else. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing that you'd want to do…" Oliver's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Try me."

"That's okay. What do you want to do?"

"How about we take a walk around the grounds?" Katie asked hopefully. She loved Hogwarts' grounds in the spring.

"Sure." Oliver grinned, "I have to put my balls up first, though."

"Stop it, Ollie. It's not funny at all."

"Fine, you win," Oliver conceded. "I won't talk about my balls anymore."

"Good," Katie grinned. "I'll put the brooms up while you take care of the balls."

"Sounds good to me," Oliver said and descended to the ground. Katie followed suit and hopped off her broom when her feet touched the ground.

"Here," Oliver handed Katie the broom and walked over to where he had left the ball case.

Katie held a broom in each hand and walked into the locker room. She started singing one of her favorite Muggle songs under her breath as she put the brooms up in their proper lockers.

"I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker."

"Bravo, bravo!" Oliver called from behind and started clapping his hands. "Lovely performance."

"Want to know a secret?" Katie asked him with a seductive smile.

"Uh huh," he nodded and stashed the ball case in his locker.

"That song is true about someone in my life right now," she said casually. "Now, do you want to go on that walk?"

He nodded and scratched his head. "Who's it about?"

"Someone…" Katie trailed off and began to walk out of the locker room through the door that led to the grounds.

"Oh come on!" Oliver cried out and ran up behind. "We're best buds! You can tell me anything!"

"You'll laugh," Katie replied monotonously.

"I promise I won't laugh!"

"That's okay. This is something I'd rather keep to myself at the moment."

"Fine, be that way," Oliver muttered.

"I will!"

"You infuriate me to no end sometimes!" Oliver shouted at Katie.

"Aw, Ollie dear, that's why you love me!"

"No, I love you for many other reasons. Infuriation not being one of them," he said calmly.

Katie stopped and stomped her foot on the grass. "Why do you have to be like this?"

"Like what?" Oliver asked cautiously over his shoulder.

"So perfect and sweet."

Oliver stopped under the shade of an oak tree by the side of the lake and motioned Katie over.

She shook her head no.

"Look, Katie, this is going to take a while. Why don't you just come over here and make it easier for both of us?" Oliver reasoned.

"Fine," Katie muttered and walked near to where Oliver was standing and plopped down on the ground. She rolled onto her back so that she was staring at the tree's branches and leaves.

Oliver lied down beside her and put his hands underneath his head.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them for about ten minutes. Oliver broke it by saying, "Katie, we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" she asked, still staring at the branches and leaves of the giant oak tree.

"Arguing over you and me."

"We're not."

"Think what you may," Oliver replied and turned his head to the side so that he was looking at Katie. "I'm just going to be straight forward about this. Why don't you want to take the chance and have something great with me?"

Katie turned her head so she was looking at Oliver. "I already told you why," she whispered.

"I don't care if Cedric gets his feelings hurt and I don't care if you think we won't last, because we will."

"I don't think Cedric is factor anymore," Katie whispered again.

"What happened?" Oliver asked with the hope that she broke things off completely with Cedric because she secretly wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Well," she began slowly, "Andrea and I saw him with another girl on the way to Transfiguration."

"That bastard asked you out only yesterday morning and in less than forty-eight hours, he is already hanging all over another girl!" Oliver said enraged. He may not have liked Cedric at all, but that didn't mean that he wanted him to hurt her. "I can't believe he hurt you like that," he mumbled.

"Oliver, it's okay. I liked him last year and thought I did this year, but I was wrong. After last night, after what you told me, I realized that I didn't like him anymore and that I liked someone else."

"What bloody prick do you fancy this time?" Oliver asked with a pained look in his eyes.

Katie looked at him oddly. "Was it not obvious to you?"

"It's not like you said the lucky bastard's name!" Oliver defended himself.

"Do you want to know what the 'lucky bastard's name is,' as you so kindly put it, might I add."

Oliver nodded and Katie took a deep breath. "Oliver Wood."

"I'm going to kill that bastard. Oliver wood is-" Oliver abruptly stopped in the middle of his rant. "Oliver Wood is MY name."

Katie nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Since you like me, and I like you, who's to say that we can't act on our feelings?" Oliver's hands found Katie's and grasped them tightly. "Who says we can't?"

"I do, Oliver," Katie said in a painstakingly low voice and pulled her hands out of Oliver's.

"Why not?" Oliver whispered back.

"Because you are my best friend, and I don't want to ever lose that," Katie ground out through clenched teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you that for you to understand?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't going to lose anything, but instead gain something better?" Oliver retorted

"I get that, but ultimately, we'll lose everything," Katie reasoned.

"No we won't. We'll gain the entire universe! You're all I think about," Oliver grabbed Katie's hands again. "You're never out of my head. You're my one and only."

Katie blinked back a tear. "Think about this scenario. Everything's going great, and then one day we just grow sick of each other and break up, never to see one another again."

"But that's not going to happen, Katie. We've been best friends for six years and haven't ever grown sick of each other or gotten in a major row yet. Well, the row thing is a lie because we're having one right now, but you get the point."

Katie's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about what Oliver had just said. "You're…right," she muttered.

"Of course I am," he whispered and caressed the palms of her hands with his thumbs.

"But…"

"But what? I don't see what doubt there is that we are destined for each other," he looked sincerely into her eyes.

"Oliver," Katie sat up and pulled Oliver up with her.

Oliver didn't respond, but instead pulled her towards him and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed into his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled away after a moment and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can we just keep this a secret for a while?"

"Why? Would you be embarrassed to be known as my girlfriend?" Oliver asked in a confused voice.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that you have this fan club and I don't want to die or be seriously injured."

"I do not have a fan club!"

Katie giggled and pulled her head off of Oliver's shoulder so she could stare him in the eye. "Just because you don't know they exist doesn't mean they aren't there."

"I suppose you're right," Oliver muttered. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy with this whole fan club thing."

"Well, I hate to be the one to say this," Katie looked at the sky, which was darkening considerably, "but we need to be getting inside."

Katie made as if to stand up, but Oliver stopped her. "So, are we, you know?"

Katie nodded and smiled.

"Good," Oliver grinned and stood up. He took Katie's hands and pulled her up beside him. Instead of letting both go, though, he only let go of one.

They walked back to the common room in a comfortable silence marred only by the occasional question, reply, or comment.

Katie smiled and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that the common room was empty of people, as did Oliver.

Oliver grabbed Katie's other hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. "Goodnight, Miss Bell."

"Goodnight, Mr. Wood," she responded back and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips before letting go of his hands and disappearing up the girls' stairs.

Oliver trudged up the boys' stairs slowly in pure ecstasy.

XXX

**_Author's Note: Yes, I realize that it took ten chapters for three days to go by, but they were very exciting days! And the secret love thing is a lot like Chandler and Monica from Friends, lol. But I hope you enjoy chapter 10._**

_**Thanks IHopeForAnarchy, Pia O'Leary, Seishi Sairensuno, Harrys 1 Fan, Doodle-flip. banana-princess93 (2), Lia06, and Kathy.**_

_**IHopeForAnarchy- That is so sad about your test!! Teachers can be such bitches sometimes!! We lost our game Wednesday and came in third place instead of first. I am so depressed!!**_

_**Pia O'Leary- LOL and thanks for searchign my story out!! At first it was Oliver, but it seemed so much funnier for George to be doing it!!! lol**_

_**Harrys 1 Fan- I play defense, usually stopper or sweeper. You?**_

_**banana-princess93- Sean Connery is an old guy- - -LOL. At least you corrected yourself, though.**_

_**Lia06- Don't let Macbeth see that!! But you're right, unless Macbeth looks like Sean Biggerstaff, that is. It would be impossible to have an affair if married to a sexy Scottish brogue!**_

_**-ilovecaptainjacks**_


	11. Meet Me In the Locker Room?

_**The Quidditch Master**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Meet Me In the Locker Room?**_

Katie stretched her arms out and yawned. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered what had happened yesterday with Oliver. She jumped out of bed and threw open the curtains that blocked the morning sun's rays.

"What a beautiful morning!" she shouted and threw her arms in the air.

"Put a sock in it," a muffled voice called from one of the beds.

Katie shrugged and walked to her trunk. She grabbed a set of robes and her uniform and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Katie took a look at herself at groaned. Her hair was mussed and looked like she had just fallen out of her bed, her eyes had slight bags under them, and a small blemish was beginning to form on her chin. "Why must I always look like such a hag?" she asked herself before letting out another groan.

She pulled her fluffy red towel off of the towel rack and hung it on the bar beside the shower before turning the shower on and stepping in after taking all of her clothes off.

XXX

"Katie!" Andrea banged on the bathroom door with her fist. "Hurry up! You've been in there for," she glanced down at her watch, "almost an hour already and the rest of us still need to take showers!"

"I'm almost done," Katie called back and shuffled around inside before opening the door and smiling at her friends.

"Whoa," Andrea said with wide eyes. "Are you…wearing makeup?"

Katie scowled at Andrea. "I've worn makeup before," she defended herself.

"Whoa," Andrea said again and threw her arms in the air. "I never said you didn't. It's just that you've never worn this much before."

"Oh," Katie replied. "Do I look okay?"

"You look better than okay!" Angelina shouted.

"She's right; you look great." Alicia gave Katie a huge smile. "Our little Katie's all grown up. She's trying to impress boys now!"

Katie scowled. "Am not!"

"Sure you aren't," Andrea patted Katie on the shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"No fair," Alicia muttered.

Angelina, on the other hand, smirked. "So, Katie, who's this mystery guy that you're trying to impress?"

"I'm not trying to impress a guy!" Katie exclaimed a little too quickly.

"Don't worry, Katie. We know what its like. You don't have to tell us who if you don't want," Alicia replied with a pitying smile.

"Thanks," Katie muttered and looked around the room for her schoolbag. It was in the corner closest to the door. "I'll see you guys at breakfast, okay," she stated rather than asked before she grabbed her bag and opened the door and walked out.

Katie put the black messenger bag over her left shoulder as she walked towards the stairs. When she reached the stairs she stopped and peered over the railing. She cursed inwardly because she could only see half the room from her vantage point.

Katie checked her hair, makeup, clothes, and breath, before walking down the stairs as gracefully as she could. When she was on the fifth to last stair, she lost her balance and began to totter forward. Her arms flailed around in the air and a small yelp escaped from her mouth.

A pair of strong arms caught her just as she began to fall forward. "Try to be a little more careful next time, eh?" a deep, Scottish voice whispered into her ear.

Katie smile in spite of herself. "Oliver," she whispered breathlessly.

"At your service," he gently set her down and bowed. Oliver straightened and said, "What does that make it, twice I've saved you from the brink of death?"

Katie smiled and a light blush appeared in her cheeks. "I suppose that would be twice, wouldn't it?"

Oliver grinned. "By the way," he looked Katie up and down, "you look great!"

Katie's blush deepened. "Really?" she whispered.

"Would I lie to you?" he gave her a sincere smile.

Katie smiled back. "I hope not…"

Oliver gave her a wicked grin and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Meet me in the locker room when breakfast starts?" He stepped back and looked into her hazel green eyes with his own pleading, chocolate colored eyes.

Katie looked up at the ceiling, trying to appear thoughtful, but a goofy grin spread over her face and when she looked back at Oliver, it grew larger. "Okay," she murmured and took a quick glance at her watch. "I'll be seeing you again in approximately fifteen minutes."

Oliver grinned and glanced around the common room. It was practically empty, and the few students he did see there, were bent over books and pieces of parchment armed with quills in their hands. He looked at Katie and said very seriously, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Katie nodded and Oliver leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. Katie smiled against his lips, but quickly pulled away when she heard some stomping over head followed by a "I can't believe she left without telling us what guy she's trying to impress!"

Katie looked at Oliver's huge grin because he recognized Angelina's voice and shrugged guiltily. "What can I say, I'm female. Now hurry," Katie gently pushed him away from the stairs and towards the commons area.

They both sank down on a red couch just in time to hear more loud complaints from Katie's friends followed by a chorus of hellos to both her and Oliver.

"I thought you were going to breakfast," Andrea asked Katie suspiciously.

"I was," Katie took a breath, "and then I saw old Ollie sitting alone over here and decided to talk to him until you guys came down. I figured we could all walk to breakfast together."

"If you say so," Andrea sank down on the lounge chair across from the red sofa Katie and Oliver were currently sitting on.

Oliver looked at his watch and stood up. "Sorry to leave you guys, but I got to go do something. I'll catch you all later?"

The four girls nodded and Oliver gave Katie one last longing look before heading out of the commons area.

"He is so sexy," Andrea said, watching Katie's reaction.

"I know," she replied dreamily while watching Oliver slightly bend his neck so his hair didn't touch the top of the portrait hole.

"Hmm?" Andrea arched an eyebrow.

"What was the question?" Katie asked, still in her dream state and still staring at the door Oliver had just left the room through.

"Katie?" Angelina snapped her fingers in Katie's face.

Katie snapped out of her dreamlike state and back into the wonderful world of Hogwarts. "What did you want?"

Andrea studied Katie for a moment. She knew there was something different about her today, beside the makeup, and she couldn't figure out what. Her studious look turned into an evil smirk as she thought about how she was going to figure out what it was. Snooping around was her first choice.

Angelina gave Katie a weak smile. "To ask you-"

Andrea cut Angelina off and finished the question for her. "-if you were feeling okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Katie snuck a quick peek at her watch. "Sorry girls, but I have to go. I'll see you in first." She waved and turned towards the portrait hole.

"Where is she going now?" Alicia asked as she watched Katie walk off.

"I have no clue, but," Angelina paused and looked at Alicia then Andrea, "I think it has to do with her mystery makeover."

"Ah," Andrea said, "the ever elusive makeover."

Alicia noticed the completely empty common room. "Er, I think its time to go to breakfast. We can continue this conversation later, when we have more details."

Andrea looked at her stomach and listened for a few seconds. When it emitted a low growl she nodded. "By the volume and length of my stomach's growl, I can tell you that it is around 7:30."

"I bet its not," Angelina muttered and looked at her watch. Her face scrunched up into a scowl, "How did you do that? It's 7:30 on the dot!"

"Elementary, my dear Johnson, elementary," Andrea replied with a smug grin.

Angelina rolled her eyes and walked towards the portrait hole. Alicia and Andrea followed.

XXX

"Oliver," Katie called out cautiously as she walked into the locker room. "Oliver?"

Silence was the answer to her questioning call so she repeated herself. "Oliver?"

Silence again. Katie was beginning to get irked. "Oliver?" she cried out and stomped her foot. "This isn't funny!" She crossed her arms across her chest and shivered.

Still, silence was her only response. Katie decided if he wanted to play like that, then so could she. "Fine," she said aloud and walked into the girls changing area. The room was bare, and cold, so she went to her locker and pulled out the extra warm Gryffindor blanket she kept in it.

Katie shivered again and wrapped the blanket around her body and sat down the bench, with her back towards the door.

The atmosphere in the deserted locker room was still creepy. To lighten the load of eeriness and chase away some of her nervousness, Katie began to sing one of her favorite songs.

"When I met you in the restaurant you could tell I was no debutante.  
You asked me what's my pleasure, "a movie or a measure?"  
I'll have a cup of tea and tell you of my dreaming.  
Dreaming is free.  
I don't want to live on charity.  
Pleasure's real or is it fantasy?"

"Believe me," a low, hoarse voice whispered in her ear, "pleasure's real."

Katie smiled. "Is it now?"

"Most definitely," the voice whispered again.

"And how would you know this?"

"Well," the voice paused, "that's for me to know and you not to know."

"Oh, really?" Katie raised an eyebrow and turned around. "Oh my gosh!" she clapped her hand over her mouth. "It's Oliver Wood. I never expected to see you here."

"Enough with the dramatics," Oliver grinned and sat down beside Katie.

"So, Ollie," Katie punched him lightly on the arm, "why do big, strong men like you sneak up on poor, defenseless women like me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver averted his eyes from hers.

"Sure," Katie grinned. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about, well, us."

"What do you mean?" Katie's eyes narrowed and she began to study Oliver.

"I," Oliver looked into Katie's eyes, "wanted to make sure you were serious about us and…

"And what?" Katie prompted.

"And that," Oliver paused and spit the rest of his sentence out, "youactuallywantedtobewithme."

Katie grabbed Oliver's hands in hers. "Of course I want to be with you. I just don't want to make it a big deal yet because I always have bad luck with relationships and you are my best friend and I don't want that to go away. Plus, your fan club would maul me if they saw me with you."

Oliver grinned. "Now that we've go that under control, do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I am a little hungry."

"Good, I'm starving!" Oliver cried out as he stood up and pulled Katie up with him.

XXX

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! I know that it's short and that it's been a while BUT I have some good excuses:_**

_**November 21 and 22: Sugar and Spice Soccer Tournament**_

_**November 24-28: Thanksgiving and my birthday (no access to a computer**_

_**November 29, 30 and December 1: Soccer Practice**_

_**December 2: Duran Duran concert (and I must say that it was awesome and enlightening and great)**_

**_December 3-5: In Columbus, GA for Red Star Tournament (no access to computer)_**

**_Good excuses, eh? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review._**

**_Thanks Harrys 1 Fan, IHopeForAnarchy, Seishi Sairensuno, ilikeoliverwood, Kathy, Lia06, Pia O'Leary, SnowHedwig and phat duck (6)._**

**_Harrys 1 Fan- I have been playing soccer since fourth grade. But I started playing Athena in seventh grade. You?_**

**_IHopeForAnarchy- I don't know what's gonna happen. Perhaps something bad… ::cackles evilly::_**

_**ilikeoliverwood- Visit what?**_

**_phat duck- Who's Gary Lue? But we lost that one soccer game (0-1) and ended up coming in third place (much better than last year, so I guess I can't complain) And thanks for all the reviews!!!_**

_**-ilovecaptainjacks**_


	12. Andrea, the First To Know

_**The Quidditch Master**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Andrea, the First to Know**_

"Oh, Katie dearest," Andrea called as she walked into sixth year girls' dorm room.

"What?" Katie asked from her bed where she had been laying on her back about to slip the headphones to her muggle CD player over her ears.

"We need to talk," Andrea said calmly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?" Katie said sarcastically and put her hand over her mouth.

"Let me rephrase that: We need to have a SERIOUS talk, no sarcasm, no joking, and absolutely no lying."

"I think I know what this about." Katie sat up and looked Andrea directly in the eyes, "Nat Colindale asked you out because he LIKES you, not because I told him to."

Andrea's eyes widened. "Really?! When did he tell you this? Wait, he's going to ask me out?"

"He asked me about you in the hall yesterday when I was walking to breakfast with Oliver," Katie stated.

"What did he say?!"

"To sum it all up, that he liked you and was going to ask you out to Hogsmeade, but that he wanted to be prepared for rejection or acceptation."

Andrea clapped her hands together and began to skip around the room ecstatically. When she had gone around the room three or four times, she stopped dead in her tracks. "That's not what I came here to talk about, though."

"Really?" Katie arched an eyebrow. "Then what, pray tell, did you come to speak with me about if not a certain Ravenclaw boy?"

"I actually came to speak with you about a certain GRYFFINDOR boy," Katie's eyes widened and then went back to their normal size in a half-a-second, "who is also the captain of your beloved Quidditch team. What is going on with you and Oliver Wood? And don't think I didn't notice that little eye thing you just did."

"I don't know what eye thing your talking about," Katie replied indignantly, "because nothing is going on between Oliver and I!"

"Save it for someone who doesn't know you as well as I do! I can tell when you're lying, Katharine Eliza Bell!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"YES I DO!"

"NO YOU-"

Andrea cut Katie off. "This could go on for a while. Denial is not only a river in Egypt!"

"Fine," Katie threw her arms in the air, "you caught me-us."

"And who's us, Katie?" Andrea asked with a triumphant smile.

"Oliver and me," she muttered.

"Why are you guys being so secretive about this, anyhow?" Andrea asked with a puzzled look. "Don't you want everyone to know that you and Oliver a couple?"

"It's more complicated with that," Katie replied with a weak smile.

"How so?"

"First of all, Oliver has a fan club full of girls who will pummel anyone that he likes. Secondly, I always have bad relationships and I really don't want this one to be like the rest."

"No you don't!"

"Name one that wasn't bad," Katie said with an amused look.

"There was," Andrea paused thoughtfully and snapped her fingers, "that Robbie guy back in our fourth year." She gave Katie a triumphant look.

"You're forgetting one small detail," Katie sighed. "He used me to get to Angie."

"Oh yeah," Andrea averted her eyes from Katie's. "Maybe you were right, but Oliver is different from the rest of them."

"Please, enlighten me by telling me how he is different."

"He's totally and completely in love with you, he's not a dirt bag, he's incredibly sexy, he plays Quidditch, he has brains, and he's totally and completely in love with you."

"Do you really think he is?" Katie asked with a hopeful look.

"He's always staring at you, not to mention the fact that he told the twins he had been in love with you since his fourth year."

Katie gave her friend a huge smile. "Really?"

Andrea nodded. "So are you going to tell everyone else?"

Katie shook her head. "Not yet."

"And why not?" Andrea placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't want everyone to make a big deal out of us unless we work out."

"Katie," Andrea paused and sat down on the bed so that she was facing Katie, "you and Oliver WILL work out. You two were made for each other."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Andrea gave Katie a hard look, "now stop doubting it!"

"Thanks, Andrea," Katie smiled and wrapped her friend in a hug. "But I'm still not telling anyone yet, and neither are you."

"Fine, I give up. It's your and Oliver's choice, not mine, but," Andrea paused and pulled away from Katie, "if I could figure it out, the terrible twosome will be the next to. And they WILL tell people."

Katie grimaced. "Good point." She looked at her watch and smiled. "I would love to stay and chat, but I've got to go eat food because it's dinnertime."

Andrea hopped off the bed. "My favorite part of the day, well, one of my favorite parts of the day."

Katie laughed and got off the bed. "Maybe Mr. Colindale will be there, eh?"

Andrea reddened. "Shut up, Mrs. Wood!"

"I wish," Katie replied dreamily. "Now come on."

Andrea shook her head and walked out of the dorm. Katie followed.

* * *

"Wood!" Andrea called out as she bounded down the stairs.

"Andrea!" he called back. His eyes lit up when he saw a beautiful brunette's head bob down the stairs behind the loud and raucous Andrea.

Oliver stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You and Katie, eh?" Andrea said and nudged Oliver in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oliver," Katie said coolly when she was standing in front of him.

"Hey Katie," Oliver grinned at her. "So you told Andrea?"

Katie's knees wobbled at the grin he gave her. She reached out an arm and placed it on Oliver's shoulder to steady herself.

"Alright there, Kates?" Oliver asked and pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed her waist.

"I'm fine," Katie mumbled and took a deep breath.

"You sure?" he asked and grinned at her again.

Katie nodded and then shook her head as her knees wobbled again. She would've collapsed onto the floor if it wasn't for Oliver's strong hands holding her steady.

"Whoa now. I think you need to sit down for a few minutes," Oliver said and guided Katie to the couch across from the fireplace.

"What's the matter with you, Katie?" Andrea asked as she followed Oliver and Katie to the couch.

"I don't know," Katie said with a confused look. "I was looking at Oliver and then my knees got all weak. I don't get it."

Andrea laughed. "Little Katie is weak in the knees for her dear, sweet, beloved captain."

Oliver grinned again. "Is this true, Kates?"

"No!" she cried out.

"Denial, denial, denial," Andrea muttered.

Katie scowled at Andrea and then at Oliver. "Weak knees only happen in muggle romance movies!"

"Ah," Oliver smiled, "you're saying that it only happens to those who are in love?"

"Yes," Katie smiled and then frowned, "I mean no."

"Katie, dearest," Oliver placed his hand over his heart, "it pains me to know that you don't feel love towards me." He grinned again.

"You'll get over it, big fellow," she patted him on the arm and stood up. "But right now I'm hungry, so I suggest we go to dinner now."

"Allow me to escort thee to dinner," Oliver held his arm out for Katie.

Katie smiled and slid her arm under his.

"I suppose I'll just follow behind you two jolly lovebirds, then."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Another boring short chapter. If it's hideously horrible, I apologize profusely. Final exams are this Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, and I kind of rushed to finish it today and yesterday. Another excuse I know, but, er, school is important?? I suppose to make it up to you guys I will just have to make the next two or maybe even three chapters extra long and scrumptious…_**

_**And about the whole weak knees thing, I KNOW it's overused, but its so cute. Plus, I was kinda sorta watching Head Over Heels when I wrote that part…**_

**_Thanks Pia O'Leary, BR1NGB4CKW00D, Seishi Sairensuno, banana-princess93, Kathy, becca, TooSweet4Words, ilikeoliverwood, ihopeforanarchy, Lia06, phat duck, Harrys 1 Fan, Chenelle, and Blind-Sight._**

_**Pia O'Leary- If you thought that chapter was boring (which it was) then I suppose this one was ten times worse! But remember two extra scrumptious chapters next…**_

**_BR1NGB4CKW00D- Ah, I see. My comedic efforts are not in vain! Guess what, I LOVE Oliver, too! We have something in common, lol. Yes, I agree, there should've been some action in the locker room, BUT I didn't want to make it seem like they were moving too fast. Ooo yeah, I read your story. I can't remember if I reviewed or not, though. I do remember that it was really good and that you need to get the next chapter up, like, after you read this._**

**_becca- Happy belated birthday to you also. And yours is two days before mine because mine is on the 27th. You know what really sucks though, I can't get my permit yet. She, my mum, won't let me. About the Lily and James story…. Ima rewrite the earlier chapters and probably not post until after this one is completed. But, if you desperately want, I can email the chapters I finish to you now?_**

_**ilikeoliverwood- Still can't see the site name. Email it to me?? chasrokus at yahoo dot com**_

_**ihopeforanarchy- Ah, Duran Duran was sensational! Best birthday present I ever got, that's for sure.**_

**_Harrys 1 Fan- You're email didn't completely show up, but mine is: chasrokus at yahoo dot com_**

**_Chenelle- I am honored! You put off all of your chem homework to read it! And yes, Katie and Oliver DO EQUAL the cutest couple ever. By the way- - I thought your story was great_**

_**-ilovecaptainjacks**_


	13. Interruptions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yadda, yadda, yadda.**_

_The Quidditch Master  
Chapter 13  
Interruptions_

"Yum, mashed potatoes," Katie rubbed her hands together as she looked at the trays and bowls filled with food.

"What is it with you and mashed potatoes?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that I love them!" She scooped four giant spoonfuls of the potatoes and put them on her plate.

"Hey! You forgot gravy!" George squealed. "What type of Brit are you?"

"The type that puts gravy on her potatoes _after _she puts them on her plate," Katie said as she poured some gravy over the potatoes.

"Basically, she's the _normal _type," Angelina explained. "You two could learn a thing or two from her."

The twins glared at Angelina before returning to their friendly banter with Katie.

"So, Katie, do you likkkkeeee anybody right now?" George asked in a sing-song voice.

Katie shrugged. "I'm not sure at the moment."

"Why aren't you sure?" Oliver asked her suspiciously. "Wouldn't you know if a certain boy caught your fancy?"

"I suppose you're right, I would no. So to answer your question correctly, George, I'd have to say no." Katie smirked at Oliver.

Oliver stuck his tongue out at her and, with his own spoon, scooped a spoonful of her mashed potatoes off her plate and ate the bite. "Mm-mm-mmm. These are especially good potatoes! Don't you agree, Katie, dear?"

Katie glared at him. "Do not eat my potatoes," she stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, "Oliver Andrew Wood!"

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped eating and talking and turned to look at Katie and Oliver Andrew Wood. The silence in the room was unnerving to Katie, but she continued on with her lecture.

"Oliver Andrew Wood!! How dare you take my mashed potatoes without asking!! If you want something from someone, ask that person for it! Don't just take it! And another thing, don't burp as loud as you can after eating! That is a taboo, along with taking things without asking!"

"Yes, mother," Oliver replied sullenly.

The Great Hall erupted in applause after Katie's short, but to the point, speech. Katie grinned and took a bow. After a few minutes, the hall went back to its normal chatter and clanking of silverware against dishes.

"Encore, encore!" the twins cried out simultaneously once Katie had sunk back down in her seat.

"I think I'll pass on the encore."

"Oh, come on!" Fred cried.

"Yeah, we like seeing you embarrass our ole Captain Ollie!" George said in the hope of convincing his dear friend to continue on with her lecturing of Oliver.

"As enticing as that sounds, I'm still going to have to pass. I think our little Ollie has endured enough embarrassment for the day, or at least the hour." She smiled to herself and spooned another bite of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Thanks for your compassion, Katie," Oliver gave her a pathetic, little grin, "but us taboo breakers don't need that kind of help. All we want is to love and be loved in return!"

"Boo-hoo-hoo," Katie said, "that's such a sad story. I think I'm going to cry."

"Well you should cry!" Oliver said indignantly.

"You know what," Katie slammed her spoon down on the table, "all of your sniveling and incessant whining has caused me to lose my appetite. I'll see you guys later in the common room." And with that, she stood up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Katie, honey, where are you!?" Oliver called into the common room.

A noise at the top of the girls' stairs drew Oliver's attention to them. He walked to where the staircase began.

"Katie, my dear, I've found you."

Katie didn't say anything, but she started to saunter down the staircase towards where Oliver was standing.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Oliver whispered when Katie was close enough for him to reach out and touch her.

Katie shrugged. "I'm not upset," she said monotonously.

"Then I'm sorry for angering you."

"I'm not angry either."

"Then what emotion are you feeling towards me at this moment?" Oliver asked, clearly confused.

"Well," Katie paused and stepped down the next two steps until she was on the first one leading upwards and eyelevel with Oliver, "I'm happy that you followed me."

"I thought you were angry with me! What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have just let me fume over it," Katie suggested.

"I could have, but what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I did that?" Oliver grinned.

"A bad one?"

Oliver laughed. "I concur. Anyhow, back to why you left. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to be alone with you for a little while." Katie smiled and grasped Oliver's hands with her own hands.

"Well, in that case," he grinned and pulled her down the final step. "Come on," he murmured and began to lead her up the boys' staircase. "We can be alone up here."

"We are alone down here," Katie giggled.

"Until everyone comes back from dinner, that is."

"Good point," she murmured as he lead her down the hallway to the door at the end on the left.

"Hold on," he said and let go of her hands. The door creaked slightly as he opened it and entered alone.

Katie chuckled when she saw sparks from what she presumed to be Oliver's wand illuminate the room every couple of seconds. She stepped into Oliver's dorm room and grinned.

"I can't believe that I'm standing in Oliver Wood's room right now," she said aloud.

"Why?" he asked. "You've been in my room at my house before."

"Yeah, but," she paused and began to slowly step forward, "I didn't have any intent of kissing you then."

"Oh, is that so?" he grinned at her approaching form.

Katie didn't say anything but instead halted about four feet away from him.

"So you intend on kissing me tonight?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied cryptically.

"Why don't you show me what you plan on doing?" Oliver closed the space between them by stepping forward.

"Mmmkk." Katie put her arms around Oliver's neck. She raised her lips to his own and gently pressed them against his.

"Mmm," he moaned into her lips and pressed his harder against hers to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue against her lower lip, begging them to part and allow it entrance. Her lips parted and his grateful tongue rushed in.

Katie pulled away. "Wait. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what," Oliver murmured and leaned towards Katie, trying to put his mouth back on hers.

Katie took a step back to escape from Oliver's mouth. "That!"

"That what?" Oliver asked sourly.

"People!" she cried.

"Oh, that. Dinner's probably over."

"Then I should go. I wouldn't want anyone to see me in here."

"Oh come on Katie! If anyone sees you, just say we were working on Quidditch plans. It's a believable story…"

"True, but I'm not going to risk the chance of anyone not believing it. I'll see you later." Katie stepped forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips before leaving.

"Interrupted again…" Oliver muttered after Katie stepped out of the room.

"Oooo, Katie!" Fred cried out when he saw Katie step down the boys' stair.

"You _do _fancy someone, who obviously fancies you back!" George shouted.

"No, I was going over some Quidditch plans with Oliver," she said dully. "You know how he is."

"Ah, true, true," George muttered. "But still…"

"But what? The girl has a point. Wood _is _a freaking obsessed Quidditch fanatic!"

"Everyone knows that," Angelina pointed out.

"It would seem that ole George here doesn't, though." Fred clapped his brother on the shoulder, "It's okay to feel inadequate at times, but once you get help, that feeling of inadequateness will just disappear like that," Fred snapped his fingers once. "Just like that," he reiterated and snapped his fingers once more.

"Stop messing with your brother!" Alicia hit Fred lightly on the chest. She turned to George, "Don't worry. I don't think you're laughable at times. Actually, I do. But that's only when you're trying to be funny!"

Katie shook her head. Alicia sure had an odd way of flirting. There was no way that George could actually know that was, in fact, flirting.

A giant yawn escaped Katie's lips. "Where'd that come from?" she asked with a surprised look upon her face.

"Just a guess, but," Andrea paused, "I think that means you're tired."

"And I think you're right," Angelina seconded.

"I suppose I'll just be off to bed then," Katie said. "Well, goodnight all. See you in the morning."

A chorus of goodnights came out of her friends mouths and Katie trudged slowly up the stairs.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Oh my gosh guys! I am so incredibly sorry. My computer crashed and I didn't get a lap top until yesterday. I'm so sorry about the delay, but I got so pissed off because all of my fanfic files are on that computer and I had Chapter 13 halfway finished when it crashed._**

**_I hope this chapter was okay. Yes, I know that it's short, but that's because I felt EXTREMELY bad about my computer's meltdown almost 2 months ago. I promise I'll have another (hopefully much longer) chapter out by the end of next week. But after that I'm going to have a crammed schedule so expect updates at least once a month, hopefully more._**

_**And thanks to everyone who reviewed, but there are going to be no responses this chapter. Please review again!!**_

_**-ilovecaptainjacks**_


End file.
